The youngest headmaster (harry potter fanfiction)
by Kataradragon
Summary: On the Triwizard Tournament, instead, of the three schools, there was one more. The school for only the special, talented wizards and witches in the world. The school has kept a secret for many years and now this school will be in the Triwizard Tournament, but something that nobody knows is that the headmaster of that school is only 14 years old
1. prologue

**In a school far away stood a man with a big scar over his right eyes and looked like he was in a deep thought. In the same room was a girl sitting in a big chair and looked out the window. None of them spoke, why would they?. The man turned around and looked down at the letter that was on the table. He frown and wasn't one bit happy about what was written on it.**

" **Its already decided," said the girl with a very calm.**

" **You should have talk to me about it." Said the man.**

 **The girl sighed. " Even if we did talk about it, we would still go."**

 **The man growl and the next second punch the wall. He didn't like the idea at all and wanted to tell the girl that they shouldn't do this. But he can never say anything against her, she knows everything and she knows best. " I don't like it."**

 **The girl walked up to him and took his hand. " We must go, it's not a choose we can go against."**

" **It must be…"**

" **NO!."**

 **The man shut up and didn't dare to talk back.**

 **The girl took up the letter from the table. " If we are not there and make the whole story right, everything will go into darkness."**

 **The man looked down. " Am sorry, headmaster. I didn't think."**

 **She laughs. " Its alright, grown-up think they always know better. It's just something that will go with you forever."**

 **The man smiled a little and looked up at the girl. " Even if you are my headmaster you will still be my 14-year-old sister."**


	2. Chapter 1

Harry and his friend waited for the first year to walk in and get sorted into a house. Ron was waiting for the food to appear on the table so he could eat the yummy chicken. Hermione tried to talk to him about not eating the food because she wanted to support the House-elf rights, but Ron just gave her the ' what the hell are you saying' face. there was no way that he was going to support the house-elf by not eating the food they made, so Ron fights back that house-elf like to work. And when Hermione was going to say something back the doors opened and the first years walk in behind professor McGonagall who was more running than walking.

" She must be in a hurry," whisper Ron and watched McGonagall roll out the list of name.

Harry shrugged. " maybe something important happened."

" Dennis Creevey."

A boy who looked much like Colin Creevey walked up and sat down on the chair. McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head and almost immediately the hat shouted ' Gryffindor', and everybody on the Gryffindor table stood up and clap their hands.

After all the first years were sorted into a house, dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked over to the gold table with the owl on.

" Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, before I tell you the big new that I want to I want everyone to give an applause for the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, professor professor Alastor Moody." Everybody clap their hands, and a man stood up, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. He lowered his hood and showed his dark grey hair and magical eye. He didn't smile or bow instead, he just stared at the students and his magical eye was looking everywhere in the room. After a few minutes, he sat down again and Dumbledore waited for everybody to be quiet.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament."

harry didn't know what this tournament was but from the looks from the others, it must be something big.

"The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. But this year instead of three school we will have one more for a special reason. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later, lets the feast begin". With a clap from his hand, the food magical appeared.

Everybody begin to eat and talked about the new they heard, but harry felt like he was the only one who didn't know anything about it." Ron, what is this tournament?."

Ron had his mouth full with food and hold up a finger to show Harry that he needed a minute to swallow when he finally could swallow down the food he looked at Harry.

" The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry. But this year it will be four, but three largest European schools of wizardry as far I know is Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang."

" Wow," Harry listen with big interest.

" A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities."

"But why did the Tournament stop?."

"Because the death toll mounted was so high that the Tournament was discontinued. The Tournament is a great game, but the champions are walking into a very dangerous game."

Harry tried to imagine how the game was and wonder how dangerous it was.

" Okay, all students before you go I must tell you which school will be in this Tournament with Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang."

All the students and the teachers stared at him and waited.

He took a deep breath. " Its the Raxora."

"WHAT!," scream everybody in the room and the ghost.

"Can it really be true?," said Ron and looked at his brothers.

"Why are you upset Ron?."

"Am not upset harry, this is amazing news."

"Really?. Why?."

"Because," begin Hermione and took out a book. " This is a school for the most powerful and special wizard and witches in the world. And nobody knows where it is.

Ron took the book from her. " And that schools headmaster is a big news too."

"Why ?," asked both Harry and Hermione.

" Because the headmaster at Raxora is a 14-year-old girl. The headmaster is as old as us."

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. " You joking."

He shook his head. " Nope, my parents told me about it. It was a big news for years, and the biggest one was that she begin as headmasters when she was just 4 years old."

" Is it even possible?."


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry pov**

I thought what Ron told us at the great hall, but it didn't sound possible. Can really a 4-year-old be a headmaster?. Hermione wasn't so convinced either about that news, so she asked McGonagall if she could just go to the library before we walked into the Gryffindor common room, and Ron was in a bad mood because we didn't believe him at all.

" If you ask my parents they will say am right about this."

"Ron," I rested my back against the wall. " Sorry if I say this but that sound not true, I mean a 4-year-old become headmaster over a school."

" You forgot she is headmaster over the Raxora school. They only take in talented and special wizard and witches there."

I opened my mouth to say something, but how could I when I didn't know a single thing about this school or the headmaster. Hermione knew more than me as usual, but even she wasn't convinced about the headmaster. With a sigh of the defeat, I walk up to the portrait and said the password. The fat lady gave a small nod and opened the door so we could walk in, and when the door was going to close Hermione ran and scream hold it open. In the last second, Ron put his foot so the door couldn't close.

Hermione walk in and nod at Ron."Thanks, Ron."

" You welcome."

"So".I sat down on a chair. " Did you find anything?."

"Yep, " and she bite her bottom lip. " And Ron was right, she become a headmaster when she was 4."

Ron pointed at us while jumping up and down in victory. " I told you!. I told you!."

"But how?. Hermione, please help me understand."

She took up a book and opened the last pages. " It was hard to know if I read about the same person we talk about because her name is not in the book. But it says here that the youngest headmaster at Raxora school has a very special gift that must keep in secret at any cost and that's why she have never left the school. Also, anther thing that I have not figured out yet."

I looked at Ron and back at her. " And that is?."

" Its says here that she have a power that against any magical rules, the question is which rules." She closed the book.

" Well, they are coming tomorrow maybe we can ask her."

"No," said Ron and shook his head. " That won't work."

"Why?."

"Harry, we talking about a school that have been hidden for many, many years. With a headmaster that never left the school with a big secret. I don't think she or her students will let you get answers. We can't put our noses in everything."

Both me and Hermione slowly turned our head and stared at him. " Ron, we always put our noses in everything."

"I know but this time, the whole school will put their noses in this, I mean who wouldn't want the biggest secret out. Can't we just respect her privacy?."

I thought for a second and realise that I try to do what everybody else do to me, who try to know every little bit about me, my every secret.

" Yeah, you right. I think I just come with the flow with this news about the school. But I must say I really wonder how that headmaster is."

 **Young headmaster**

"Brother, you know it's not going to be the end of the world because we leave the school."

" Well, it's the first time you leave your home. And I don't want anything bad happening to you."

I laugh against my hand and watched him packing almost everything in my room and more.

" I can pack myself and I don't need all that." I said and pointed at all the big pile of portraits on the floor. " And I think they want to get back to their places."

"That would be nice," said an old man who tried to stand up in his portrait.

My brother shook his head. " No, they coming with us."

"Why?."

"Because I need to keep an eye or eyes on you when we are there."

" But the poor portraits want to stay here, and if you want somebody to keep eyes on me ask our teachers or students."

He opened his mouth and growl. " Am your big brother I know best."

"And am your headmaster, I know better."

He crossed his arms. " Would you listen to me if I say please?."

"I would, but no."I took up the portrait of the old man and held it up so he could stand up again.

" Thanks, headmaster, even if am a portrait I still don't have the strength in my legs like a had in my younger days."

I smiled at him."You welcome, Mr Conate."

My Brother shook his head and use his magic to push down my bed in one of the bags.

" I still don't like this idea. Why couldn't you have said no?."

My smile died and I looked at him with a serious face. " Because if we are not there." Put down the portrait gently. " Something bad will happen, and we need to make it right."

"But that boy can take care of himself."

I shook my head. " Not this time, Jack. Something has gone wrong in the future and time, and we need to make it go in the right track again." Walked up to the big window I watched the birds fly over the school. " I just wonder who changed the future into the wrong track. " A bird stop flying after his family and turned its head at my direction. With narrow eyes, i stared back at it and put my hand under my chin. 'Something is definitely not right.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Young headmaster**

" Brother we are going to be late if you are trying to pack the whole school in a bag." Jack ignored me and took down the boxes from one of the towers that have been close for years. " And why do we have to take with us those boxes?."

He looked inside the box. " We are going to be there for a year and you need to feel at home when we are there."

A laughs were heard from the door, turned around I saw two people shake their heads. It's was one woman and one man. The women had dark brown hair that almost come down to her hips and her eyes were ocean blue. And the man was like a copy of her but as a man, both of them had a black coat with a special design of a golden dragon on the bottom.

" Jack, she has to see something new. " The women wrap her arms around my shoulders. " Stop over packing."

Jack threw the box at her, but she only lift up her hand and it flew back at him and hit him in the face. The man laughs, " Good one sis."

I shook my head and watched my brother mumbled to himself. " He has already over packing." I looked at the man and the women. " Why are you here Hanna and Henry?."

Henry took out a paper and handed it to me. " It's about this students."

I read the names and understood what the problem was. " I go talk to them." I said and walk to the door.

" Is it really wise?. I mean the daily prophet maybe will find out."

"Even so," I looked at the paper. " I think Rose, Terisa and Delta Potter already know why they have to be careful when we are at Hogwarts."

"And you too!," scream Jack.

 **Harry pov**

" How do you think the Raxora school will get here?." I asked Ron and watched the students from Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang walks up the hill to escape the rain.

He shrugged. " I don't know."

Hermione sat beside me with the book she found about Raxora and tried to find any history about the school or where it is. " Its weird that this school have an amazing history but nobody knows where the school is."

Rested my head on her shoulder I looked down on the pages she was on. " maybe because they wanted to protect the school from harm."

" That's possible but the schools history is amazing, listen."

 _Pages 134_

 _Raxora school was one of the first school that every built for wizard and witches. It's even older than Hogwarts. The school was only for the special born wizard and witches, muggler born was never born with that sort of power so its was only a school for pureblood and half-blood wizards. But a few hundred years after the school was built a young muggler boy was born with a very special power and was the reason the school have to hide._

"What happened?". asked Ron.

Hermione put up her hand to show him to shut up.

 _The boys name was Richard Digger he was the first and last muggler boy that ever attend the Raxora school. Rumors say that he had the power to control the shadow of any living things, its says that Richard practises this power on the other students to know how to control a living things body and mind from the shadow. On Richard's second year he tried to kill the headmaster Veltar Raxora and make it look like it was a suicide. But he couldn't kill the headmaster, even how much he tried he couldn't control the headmasters shadow. Because the headmaster didn't have any._

"What how can the headmaster not have a shadow?."

"SHHH!. Ron quiet."

Hermione turn to the next pages.

 _Why the headmaster didn't have any shadow was because a few years before Richard begin at Raxora school, the headmaster sold his soul to the first born dragon, the white dragon. He asked for a guardian, who could protect his school, students and his family. And the white dragon gave him a golden baby dragon and took his soul as a payment._

 _Richard was kick out from the school for trying to kill the headmaster. And few years later Richard come back with an army of wizards, they tried to take every student who was in the school and us them as weapons in the army. But they never even came into the school, because the golden baby dragon stopped them._

"Wait, wait." Ron rubbed his eyes. " How can a baby dragon stop a whole army?."

"Just listen and we will find out."

 _It turns out that the baby dragon can only turn into a dangerous grown up dragon when the castle, the students or the Raxora family was in danger. And that's why the school have a dragon as a symbol for the school. But even after the dragon defeated Richard and his army, it came more. More people who wanted to use the students and the power they had. After a few years Veltar Raxora had enough with bad people who tried to use his students, so he use a magic spell and moved the castle to a place there nobody could harm his school or everything in it so easily._

"Wow," I said and looked at the sketch that was beside the writing. It was a sketch of the dragon when it was big. " that was an amazing history."

Hermione closed the book. " Yeah, I wonder if they have the baby dragon with them. But it is against the law here to have a dragon."

"I don't think that school cares," said Ron and looked at the window with big eyes.

Hermione looked at him. " How do you know?."

He pointed at the window with a shaky hand. both Hermione and I looked at the window and I couldn't believe what I saw. A big, big grey dragon landed on the Hogwarts ground and roared. The roar was so powerful it made the whole ground and Hogwarts castle shake.

" Oh my god," said Hermione and tried to stand up on her feet.

After the dragon roared it laid down and turned into stone, and the next second doors appears on its chest and the Raxora students and teacher walk out.

" They are here."


	5. Chapter 4

**Young headmaster**

I looked out from the window when my students and the teachers walked out. I didn't walk with them because I needed to do a few things before the welcome feast begin. My brother stayed with me to be sure that nobody tried to hurt me, even how much I tell him that I can take care of myself.

" Are you really sure that we need to be here?".

I nodded and walked over to my desk. " I told you more than once why we are here."

He shooked his head while tried to put on his black jacket with a golden dragon on the side. His clothes reminded me of a tuxedo, but the jacket was much longer and with a belt around his waist.

" It looks a little to small for you." And it was true the belt couldn't go around his waist and he couldn't move his arms so much because the material looked like it was going to rip. Jack was a big guy, he is not fat. He is just a little bit bigger than 6 years ago.

Jack took a deep breath and tried to pull the belt around his waist. " I can't go without the family jacket."

" Jack you are a little bit bigger than dad, grandpa and everybody else in our family who had that jacket." I smiled. " You got that from uncle Tom, he was 2 head taller than dad."

" Don't compare me with uncle Tom." He tried on more time to pull the belt around his waist but he pulled so hard that the belt broke in two pieces. Jack stared at the broken belt in his hand. " Oh no."

I sighed and went to him. "You broke it." I took the broken belt from his hand and looked at the end it broke. " Ummm, it will be easy to fix. But I think you should take another jacket."

" Why can't we use magic to make it bigger?."

"Because our great great great great…..you know put a spell on it so nobody can make it bigger with magic, so that jacket can stay the same size forever. " I held up the belt. "But the only magic we can use is to fix this broken belt." Handed back the broken belt to him, I walked to the door.

" Where are you going?."

" To my room, so I can change too, and am also going to get little Goldy."

He shook his head. " Why do you still call that dragon Goldy?. It's sound like a goldfish name."

" Well he is gold and it was the first thing I called him."

 **Harry potter pov**

Me, Ron and Hermione ran down the stairs so we could meet the Raxora students. Are they nice?. Are they mean?. Are they like Malfoy?. Probably not, but it was a thought. When we come to the great hall we saw a sea mix with Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Raxora students. Well mostly Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, all the Raxora students was near the walls and tried to ignore all the students that asked questions about their school.

" Wow, Raxora don't like to answer questions. " Said Ron and looked at the sea of students.

" Because we love our school." We all turned around and three Raxora students beside. One was a tall guy with short black hair, brown eyes and a some sort of metal mask over his left eyes. The two girl have the same hair color as the guy but one of them had shorter hair than the other, and the one with longer hair had one brown and one green eye. And the shorter hair had green eyes.

The guy walked up to us. " My name is Delta and this two is my sisters. " He pointed at the short haired girl. " This is Rose and the one with two eye color is Terisa."

They both nodded. " Hi."

"Um, nice to meet you. Am Harry potter and this is my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

The guy Delta smiled. " Nice to meet you all, it's nice to see your fantastic school."

"Well," begin Ron. " Your school must be better, you have a statue dragon who took your here."

" We are not allowed to talk about our school." Said Rose and looked at her nails.

Hermione looked at her ." Why?."

Rose looked up at her. " Because the ministry has tried for years to get the information about our school and where it is. Our headmaster and teachers are very strict about it."

" is your headmaster nice?." They all looked at me. " Am just asking."

Delta, Rose and Terisa smiled at eath other and back to us. " Our headmaster is very nice, she is like a family, a little sister."


	6. Chapter 5

**Delta pov**

Harry and his friends looked at each other when we told them that our headmaster is like a sister. It is true, she is only fourteen years old not forty.

" Delta," I turned around and stood face to face with our twin teacher Henry and Hanna, who had their eyes narrow down at me and my sisters.

"Is something wrong?," asked Rose.

Hanna looked at Harry and his friends with a smile and back to us. " We need to talk."

Rose and Terisa looked at me, and we all knew what they wanted to talk about. Harrys red-haired friend, Ron, walked up to Henry with big eyes, like he just saw his big idol. Henry looked down at him with question eyes. " Can I help you?."

" You are one of the Raxora teachers."

Henry raised an eyebrow. " Yes."

Ron grabs his hand and shook it. " Its so nice to meet you, sir, how long have you work at the Raxora school?. Was the Raxora school the school you learned your magic?." It was like he was asking thousand of questions at the same time. I don't think Henry remember every question Ron asked because he glanced at Hanna for help. But she looked shocked as her brother.

" Ron! " Hermione walked up to him and dragged him back. " I thought you said we should respect their privacy. "

Ron rubbed his head. " I couldn't hold back, it's not every day I meet and shake hand with a Raxora teacher."

" Move aside gryffinscum," a boy with blond hair pushed Harry and his friend aside and walked up to me and my sisters. Just behind him was two guys who looked like they were acting like they where the blond boy guards. The blond boy bowed at us and again but for our teachers. " Its so nice to finally have pure wizards here in our school." Terisa looked annoyed when he said that but didn't say anything. " Am sorry that you have to shake hand with a blood traitor." Henry looked like he was taken back when the boy said that and narrow his eyes at him. Hanna wasn't happy with that talk ever, so she walked around the boy like he was an insect. " Hmm… you are a Malfoy, aren't you?." The blond boy smiled and nod. "Yes, miss." She put her hand on his shoulder and without anybody knowing she put something in his hood and backed away. " I heard a teacher was looking for you." The Malfoy boy smile was gone and he walked away with a frown.

" What a pain he is," said Rose and rested against the wall.

Hanna smiled. " Just wait, this is going to be fun."

"What will?." Asked Harry and stared at Hanna in confusion.

Terisa walked up to him. " You see," she looked after the boy and 3 seconds later his clothes exploded and he was now in pink clothes. Everybody in the hall begins to laughs and it made the boy ran away with his guard beside him.

" Did you do that?." asked Ron while Henry high five with Hanna.

" Henry and Hanna are our pranksters in our school, so this is just normal for us," I said with a smile.

Hermione looked surprised. " But they are teachers."

" So?," said Henry." It doesn't mean we can't prank."

Hermione shook her head. " Not another Fred and George."

Henry glanced at her. " Who is Fred and George?."

" My brothers, they are twins too and the love to prank."

With snap with her fingers, Hanna pointed at Ron. " We need to meet them."

" Yeah, but we do that later sis, we were going to talk to them." Said henry and nodded his head and me and my sister.

" Right, maybe next time." She smiled at Harry and his friends and walked away with Henry beside her and me and my sisters behind them. We walked into an empty hall and Hanna turned around and looked at us with a hard face.

" Didn't the headmaster talk to you?."

" She did but…" Hanna interrupted Rose.

" When why were you talking to him?."

I opened my mouth. " Headmaster only told us to not let anybody know who we are."

" But you did."

" No, we only told our first name. Like all our other classmate, we never told our last name."

Hanna rubbed her face and walked around. " The daily prophet, will put their nose in everything. And if they know who you are, the headmaster.."

" What about me?." We all turned around and saw the young headmaster in a black coat

" Headmaster you are here?." Asked Henry while she walked up to us.

She shrugged. " I was lucky to sneak out without my brother knowing." She glanced at Rose. " I borrow your other coat to get out, you will get it back later."

Rose smiled. " So you were acting like you were a student?."

The headmaster pulled down the hood to let out her hair. " Its hard to not be noticed when I have the white headmaster coat. It like screaming am the headmaster."

" I thought you liked that white headmaster coat with the golden dragon on." Said Hanna and looked sad.

" Hanna, I love it. But if I want to go somewhere without my brother knowing I had to put on a student coat to sneak out. And hide this dress I have on." She pulled the coat and showed a beautiful golden dress she had on.

Terisa gasped. " I love that dress."

The headmaster rolled her eyes and giggled. " Of course, you do. So what did you talk about before?." She looked at Hanna when she asked.

" They talked to Harry."

"Potter?."

"Yes, and I thought it was not a good idea them to be near him."

The headmaster laughs. " Hanna, you sound like my brother."

" No am not," Hanna crossed her arms.

" Yes, he said that too. but you over reacting. As long they haven't told their full name nothing will happen." She looked at us.

I raised up my arms. " We only said our first name."

" Then nothing will happen." She walked to the window. " Something will happen, I don't know exactly. But you three need to be there for him when he need it."

Rose looked at me and back to the headmaster. " Need what?."

The headmaster turned around and out from her hood flew the little golden dragon that has been in our school since the beginning, and wrapped itself around the headmasters neck and the tail was was around her chest.

" You will see," she caressed the dragons head while the dragon stared at us with its black eyes. " Sooner than you think."

I looked at my sisters and they looked back at me with the same confusion face I had. Terisa was going, to say something, but a loud angry scream was heard all over the Hogwarts castle, and we all know who that belonged to.

"SISTER!."

Headmaster pulled the hood back over her head. " I better go, before my brother catches me." And she ran.

" Good luck," scream Henry after her before she was out of sight. " Her brother will kill her."

We all nodded in agreement, and wonder how this will end before the feast.


	7. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter pov**

" We have to be in the great hall in a few minutes." Said Hermione while looked at her watch.

I looked at my watch too and she was right as usual. But I must go back to the Gryffindor common room so I could leave all the books I had to the lesson today. " You two can go ahead, I must leave my books."

" Oh take mine too." said Ron and gave me his books.

" Ron, why can't you go yourself?."

" Because," said Ron while he jumped up and down in excitement. " I need to get a good seat when the feast begin. Maybe the Raxora student will sit at our table." And he ran to the great hall. Hermione sighed and turned her gaze to me. " Are you okay with this?." I used my leg to get a better grip on the books. " Yes, I can take this. Go and leave a good seat for me." She stared at me with an unsure face, but after few second she nodded and ran to the great hall. I tried to walk up the stairs without dropping any of the books, but it was hard when the stairs were moving and made it harder to get to the common room.

" What is it with the stairs today?." I thought to myself and finally come up to the common room to leave the books. When I looked at the clock I saw I only had five minutes to run down the stairs, to the great hall before the feast will begin. But the stairs again was moving faster than normal so it was hard to not fall down. I stopped at the second floor and looked down to see all the other was walking in the great hall and the three school stood outside and waited for something. Looking at the stair I needed to get down, I saw it just stopped in the air and didn't seem to move at all.

" Just great," I said to myself and crossed my arms. But then I felt something bump into me and the next second I was falling down.

" What the hell!," I scream and tried to take out my wand from my pocket.

" Sorry for that," said a voice near my left ear and when I turned my face to see who it was I stared into a pair of beautiful glowing golden eyes. I don't know what happened but when I stared into those eyes it was like everything around us was gone and it was only me and that person in front of me. I could stare into those eyes forever and not caring if I was falling down to my death. But it ended when the person blinked and instead of golden eyes I stared now into a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

" You can stop staring now Harry," said Delta beside me. Wait what?.

I stared at him in confusion and saw that I know stood beside the door to the great hall.

" How the hell did I get here?. I was falling a few seconds ago."

Delta pointed behind me. " You was too busy staring into her eyes that you didn't realise that you weren't falling anymore." I turned around to the person I stared into its eyes, and I think I was busy staring at them before I didn't realise it was a girl. She stood there with the Raxora student coat covered her body and the hood covered her hair so the only thing I could see was her soft face smiling at me with the green emerald eyes.

" Am really sorry for bumping into you, I didn't see where I was running," She said while looking at me with an apologise face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't say a word before McGonagall's voice and another was shouting through the school.

" All students in Hogwarts must be in the great hall now."

" SISTER!."

The one that shouted out sister sounded like a guy who was soon going to explode in anger at any second.

Delta giggled and looked at the girl. " Your brother doesn't sound happy."

She narrows her eyes at him. " Did he sound happy when I told him about this tournament?"

Delta shook his head no and looked at me. " You better go now, before you are the last one. " And he was right, the last of the students from Hogwarts was on their way in and I was one of the few left outside the great hall.

" I must hurry," I looked at Delta and the girl." See you two later. " And I ran to the door and got a fast glance at the other students from Raxora, who talked to each other and seem to have fun while the other two school had very serious faces.

 **Delta pov**

After harry walked into the great hall I turned my glance at the young headmaster while she put on the white headmaster coat. " You didn't bump into him by accident, did you." I know she never runs into anybody by accident, and I have known her for many years. She scratched behind her head before she spoke. " I didn't mean to make him fall down from the second floor, but I needed to check something."

"And that was?."

" Not going to tell you yet," she said and the baby dragon peeked out its head under her hair and made a funny noise at me.

" Hey," I pointed my finger at the baby dragon. " Don't laugh at me."

The headmaster giggled while the baby dragon tried to bite my finger. But the smile on her lips died when her brother jumped down from the stairs on the other said and made big cracks on the stone floor from his boots. He stared at her with very angry eyes that looked like he was going to kill her with his stare. " Sister", he said with grinding teeth and walked up to her. The headmaster smiled a big smile at him, but me and all the other students from Raxora know that when she smile that big she is scared.

" Hi, brother." He put his hands on her shoulder to make sure she was not running anywhere.

" Don't 'Hi' me, why…."

"Stop it, Jack." Her brother turned around and Hannah and Henry stood there with their arms crossed. " There is not the time to scold her now, do it after the feast." Said the twins at the same time.

Jack growled loudly like an animal, which made the other two schools students glanced at him.

" Alright," he said and let go of the headmasters shoulders and walked to the other teachers in our school. The headmaster looked a little surprised that her brother let her go so easily after running after her the whole school, but the surprise quickly changed to a serious face.

" He needs to relax sometimes."

" You know he has never relaxed seen your were born."

The dragon bites her ear playfully which made her smile a little. " Just wish I wasn't the reason he is like this."

"It's not your fault, he is just protective of you."

A girl with pink hair joined our talk. " Just wait till she gets a boyfriend."

" Oh god," The headmaster cover her face with her hands when the girl said that. I just giggled and smiled at the girl. " Nice one, Roosa." She smiled back at me and walked over to the headmaster. " See it as a good thing, headmaster. "

" How?. He almost through the last one in the lava, and that guy only joked around."

Roosa gulped. " Ok, you have a bigger problem than I thought." She was going to walk away but stopped to whisper something to the headmaster. " How many years ago was that?."

" 8 years ago."

" How old was that guy?."

"One year older than me."

Roosa's face was pale. " Your brother is a monster."

" You think, " said the headmaster with a hard voice.

"Hey, hey. Don't think like that," I said and walked over. " He is your brother and he love you."

She narrows her eyes at me. " Why are you on his side?."

"Am not, I just know what he is going through. Am a brother too you know."

She stared at me for a few seconds before she relaxed with a smile. " Yeah, you right."

Roosa just shook her head. " Well am glad I don't have a brother."

 **Harry potter pov**

" Harry what the bloody hell took you so long?." Asked Ron when I sat down beside him.

" Something happened on the way."

Hermione looked at me with a little interest. " What happened?."

Ron put his hand on my shoulder. " He can tell later, right now Dumbledore is going to speak."

"Huh, what happened to you today Ron?." She crossed her arms, but she didn't get an answer. Because Dumbledores voice was heard all over the great hall which made everybody turned their gaze to him.

" Attention everybody. Before I tell you about the new rules that the ministry have decided for the Tri-Wizard tournament. We are going to welcome our guests after their long journey to come here and be with us for this year. please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

The doors opened and a group of beautiful girls dressed in blue dance their way up the aisle and all the guys was staring after them, and I would lie if I said I didn't. Something about them made me drawn to them, and I could see that Ron was too while he was mumbling 'bloody hell' and stared at their back. When they danced up the stairs to the teachers table, the girls release butterflies into the air and bowed. Everybody was clapping mostly all the guys, all the girls just stared with jealously at the Beauxbatons students.

" That's one big woman," said somebody and that person was right. A tall women walked down with a smile on her face and a girl who looked more like she was a little baby beside that tall women, walked beside her up till the teacher table.

" And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

The doors opened again and A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs,

twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.

After them, walked the headmaster and another guy I know looked familiar from somewhere.

"Blimey," I heard Ron said. " it's him, Viktor Krum!."

The Viktor Krum, the seeker?

The boys breathe some fire that flying through the air.

Dumbledore walked won the stair with open arms to the Durmstrang headmaster. "Igor!."

" Dumbledore!."

They embrace each other, like old friends that haven't each other for a very long time. After that Dumbledore walked back up the stairs and looked both left and right, and had a serious face and somehow looked excited.

" For the first time for many years will we be joined by a very special school, that have many secret but also very powerful. I hope that you all will feel special for this moment, this maybe will be the only time you will meet and learn to know these special students, teachers and their headmaster. Join me to give a big welcome to the Raxora school."

The doors opened and everybody was excited for what was going to happen, and what happened was a big surprise for me. Instead of seeing the students walking in, there was a big cloud that had yellow/golden lightning showing through the cloud. And the next second the cloud exploded and all the students were jumping on the table. But it was like they were made of the cloud and shadow.

Hermione stared at them with her mouth open. " They can do the shadow dance."

The cloud made students danced and ran down the table jumped up in the air.

" Shadow dance?." I asked more for myself.

" The shadow dance," begin Hermione while watching the show. " Is a dangerous dance that is really hard to do. The dance can only be done if you make your body and mind only a shadow. It's so hard that many have died to come back to their real body...HA!." One was going right through Hermione and danced on the table.

" Amazing," the person bowed to me when I said that. Then jumped down and stood with the other in two long lines in the middle of the room. Their shadow body glowed white and when they stop glowing, all the student stood there with their real bodies with their school clothes. The boys had long black pants with a black vest with the school symbol on the side and under the vest was a long sleeve white shirt. The girl was almost the same as the guy but had black shorts with long black socks that almost cover the whole legs. There was long quiet in the great hall but then everybody even the two other school stood up and clapped their hands and few was whistling. the Raxora student walked up and after them, come their young headmaster with the teacher after her. It was almost I was going to jump off the seat, the headmaster was the young girl that bumped into me. But instead of the black coat, she had before she had a long white coat with a golden dragon on the back and she had a beautiful golden dress. What I saw now that I didn't see before was her red hair, it was not red like Ron, no. Her hair was like fire red that was going down over her chest in waves. I couldn't look away from her, she was so beautiful, just seeing her made the Beauxbatons students looking at her with jealous. When she walked near me she smiled down at me and when she was so near I could see that little baby dragon under her hair that had its tail wrapped around her body tightly. It stared down at me with its small eyes but fast hide under her hair. After the headmaster walked a tall man with a scar over his right eye. he didn't look the happy guy wanted to meet in a dark night, maybe he was in a bad mood because his jacket was a little to small for him. and after him come the twins Hanna and Henry and the other teachers that had the same black coat with the golden dragon as Hanna and Henry, but they cover their head and mouth like they didn't want to be seen. When the young headmaster come up to Dumbledore she bowed and smiled. " Thanks for having us here headmaster Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled. " It's me who should thank you for coming."


	8. Chapter 7

**Young headmaster pov**

All the staring was still on me when I and the other from my school stood on the side and waited for Dumbledore to speak and begin the feast. But Dumbledore waited for the students to look at him to know that they were listening and it took a while for everybody to turn their attention to him.

" Now before we eat let's sing the Hogwarts song for our guests."

All the Hogwarts students stood up and were ready to sing.

Dumbledore moved his hands. " One, two, three".

 _Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Wortty Hogwarts_

 _Teach us something please-_

 _weather we be old and bald_

 _or young with scabby knees-_

" Wow," Whisper my brother and rubbed his eyes. " I don't know what worse they singing or the lyrics."

I hit his arm. " Be nice."

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _with some interesting stuff_

 _for now there bear and full_

 _of air dead flies and bits of fluff_

He narrows his eyes at me. " Well, sorry. But this song is really bad."

I shook my head and looked at the other headmasters. They looked at the walls and the floor everything besides the Hogwarts students singing, it was like they wanted the song to end so they could stop hearing it.

 _So teach us things worth knowing_

 _bring back what we forgot_

 _just do your best we'll do the rest_

 _and learn untill our brains all rot._

The students sat down again when the song was done.

" Now lets our guests sit down so we can begin the feast." Said Dumbledore and walked to his seat at the teacher table.

 **Harry potter pov**

After our singing, the students from Durmstrang walked over to the Slytherin table and Viktor Krum sat right beside Malfoy, who looked at me with a smirk on his lips. The Beauxbatons students sat at the Ravenclaw table and sat up with their back straight like they were elegant ladies. But the Raxora students didn't move, they just stood there on the side and talked with each other. Their young headmaster watched them a few step from them and waited for them to take a seat. After a few minutes of talking, Delta and his sisters walked down to our table and sat right beside me. The other follow them and sat down. This time, it was me who had a smirk on my lips and Malfoy stared at the Raxora student with shock.

Delta put his arm on my shoulders. " Nice to see you again, Harry."

" Nice to see you too," I smiled and looked at him. " Why didn't you mention that girl was your headmaster?."

He shrugged. " I didn't see that as the right time to tell."

" Right time to tell what?," asked Hermione and looked at us with question eyes.

"Well…" I begin.

" Now," Said Dumbledore with a high voice. " Lets the feast begin," he clapped his hand together two times and the food was magical appeared on the table. The first year stared at the food with big eyes, but the old and the other students from the other school just stared at the magical appearance with boring eyes. Ron was ready to take so much food as possible but stopped himself when he saw food that looked really weird.

" What the hell is this? " he held a bowl with purple and black fruit mixed together.

Hermione stared at the bowl and shook her head. " I have never seen that before."

Rose took the bowl." This is Matunda nyama."

Hermione tried to say it." Matud...What?."

" Matunda nyama," corrected Rose and eat the black fruit. " Its mean the meat fruit, they growing in our school garden every 5 months."

Ron grabs a purple fruit and staring at it. " It doesn't look like its made of meat."

" No, no. " Terisa shook her head. " This fruit isn't made of meat, it tastes like meat."

Ron looked like a question mark. " We do you have fruit taste like meat when you kan have chicken and real meat."

Delta nodded his head at few of the Raxora students that had covered their head by their hood that was attached to the vest. " They are a little crazy when they eat real meat."

" Crazy?," I looked at him.

He shook his head. " You don't want to know."

Hermione and Ron tasted the fruit, they didn't spit it out or made a face when something tastes bad. Instead, Ron made a 'Mmm' sound and eat some more of the fruit.

" This taste really good."

Hermione nodded as a sign of agreeing with Ron. " They really are good. " She took one more before she looked at me. " So what were you talking about before?."

Delta moved his arm from my shoulders and waited for me to talk.

" Well, you see I was waiting for the stairs that somehow stopped and their headmaster." I pointed at Delta and his sisters. " Accidentally bumped into me and we fell down."

Hermione coughed. " The young headmaster made you fall down?."

" Don't worry Hermione she saved me and apologised for bumping into me, so nothing happened." Hermione didn't look happy, she turned her attention to the young headmaster that sat on the teacher table beside Dumbledore. The Beauxbatons headmaster tried to talk to the young headmaster, but the young headmaster wasn't so interested what the tall lady had to say.

After a few minutes, Hermione looked at Delta. " What is your headmasters real name?."

" I don't know," he said directly and took a big bite of a red apple.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. " You don't know or you don't want to tell?."

Delta stops eating and was in deep thought. " I maybe did know many years ago, but after calling her young headmaster for so long, I don't remember what her real name is."

Hermione didn't give up that easy. " But you know what special power she hav.."

" Stop," Delta looked a bit mad. " I want to eat and relax, not be bombed with questions that am not allow to answer. Besides, if her big brother catches me telling anybody, he will kill me."

Ron stopped eating. " Her brother?."

Terisa nodded. " Yes, he is the big guy with the scar."

" But," begin Hermione. " Why is he not the headmaster instead of her?."

All students from Raxora stop talking and stared at Hermione like she just killed somebody. Rose bit her lips and whisper. " Its a little complicated."

Hermione narrow her eyes. " How complicated?."

Rose looked at the young headmaster with sad eyes and turned back to Hermione.

" Just don't ask that again."

 **Young headmaster pov**

I could feel something was wrong at the Gryffindor table my students was sitting. Before they were laughing and talked to the Gryffindor students like they had known each other for years, but somehow all of my students stopped and stared at a girl in front of Harry potter who before looked at me with mad eyes. Maybe Harry told her about the accident that happened before, that's maybe it. Goldy was still hiding under my hair and I could feel him growl loudly. I was on my way to call my brother over and ask him what was going on, but the tall lady headmaster grabbed my hand and looked at my finger.

" Oh, you really have the hand for a lady and your beauty." She caressed my cheek.

" Merlin, I wish you were one of my students.

I pulled back my hand and forced a smile on my lips. " That was very kind of you, but my duty is to take care of my school and all my students. "

I looked at the Gryffindor table again and saw everybody was talking and laughing again. I know I didn't imagine it, so something was wrong before. I maybe have to talk to my students before they go to bed. I felt something nibble on my ear and turned my attention to Goldy who showed with his head that he was hungry. With a smile and gave him some fruit and berries from my plate. He happily eat it with his tongue and later hide again under my hair. Silly dragon.

Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder. " Ist really an honour to have you here in my school, and surprise that you said yes to this," he pulled up his glasses when he said that and looked at me.

I peeked at the side to see if my brother still was talking to the teacher on the other side of the table and turned back to Dumbledore. " There is a reason why I said yes to this, and I think it's good to tell you too. But not here."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and caressed his beard. " Does it have anything to do with Harry potter?." I gave him a small node. " Let's meet at my office at midnight and tell me then." He grabbed his big goblet and drank a yellow drink, and next second he coughed out smoke from his mouth. " Merlin, this was hot to the throat."

I couldn't help to giggle. " That's because its lemon fire, we drink that all the time in ours school. And sometimes somebody breath fire because of it." Dumbledore laughs and drank it again, and coughed out smoke again. Few students from the other school coughed out smoke from their mouth too and quickly drank some water to make the burn stop. But all of my students just drank all up without coughed out smoke or showing that it was hot.


	9. Chapter 8

**Harry potter pov**

"Your attention please!," Everybody was quiet and turned to look at Dumbledore. He looked around to make sure that he had everybody's attention.

" I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three

tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

" Wicked," whisper Fred and waited for what Dumbledore was going to say next.

"For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

A man with a black coat stood walked over to Dumbledore and took off his hat before facing all the students. He wasn't an old man like Dumbledore but he had gray hair and a little gray mustache.

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student

under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament." The crowd of students begins to shout and booing, well almost everybody. The Raxora students didn't seem to care about the decision, and just watched everybody shouting. "This decision is final," Said Bartimus with a loud voice

George stood up on his seat. " That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!."

"SILENCE!."

Everybody stop shouting and sat down on their seat when Dumbledore shouted out.

The doors opened and few men walked in with a big box, they put down the box in front of Dumbledore and backed away. Dumbledore cast magic over the box which melds into a goblet containing a blue flame.

" The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun." Dumbledore's eyes looked around. " Now time to go to bed, I hope you all will get along."

The sound of people standing up and walking to the door was heard all over the great hall, I glanced at the Raxora headmaster who was moving out of her seat really fast. The tall headmaster beside her was trying to talk to her, but writing on the young headmaster face showed that she was a little annoyed for whatever the tall headmaster talked to her about.

Delta and his sister were on their way to walk out, but I stopped them.

" Delta, why weren't you all against the decision they made?."

Delta raised an eyebrow. " About the ages?." I nodded

" Because we are not interested in this game," said Terisa and rubbed her green eyes.

" Am glad about that decision, now I don't have to worry that I will be in that game." Said Rose and yawn.

Delta nodded. " Well you two are, I am seventeen. But I really hope am not chosen for this game."

Ron who hears everything stared at them in surprise. " But you are from the talented school in the world, you would win the game easy."

Delta looked at Mister Bartimus Crouch with narrow eyes, before turning around. " Let's go Terisa, Rose. " His sisters glanced at Mister Bartimus Crouch before walking after their brother out from the great hall.

" What was that about?," asked Ron.

Hermione walked up to us. " Its the people from the ministry."

We both looked at her with question eyes, which made her roll her eyes.

" Their school have been hidden for many many years. Even the ministry don't know where it is, so maybe…." She looked at the people from the ministry. " They don't want to be in the game because the ministry tries to know their talents."

"Its more than that," said a voice behind us and we all three turned around to see the young headmaster with her dragon on her shoulder. Ron pointed at her with an open mouth, but he didn't make any sound. She stared at his pointy finger but turned her attention to Hermione.

" The ministry tried to trick me and everybody in my school for many years."

" But, " begin Hermione. " Why did you decided to be in this game?."

She shrugged. " Something came up," she took out a letter from her dress and held it out to me. " Am really sorry for what happened before so I want to invite you and your friends, to our place tomorrow night." I took the letter and glanced at Ron, who looked like he was going to faint in any second. And Hermione looked like she was going to fly away in happiness and didn't seem to be mad at the headmaster anymore.

" Um, thanks. " I didn't know what to say, and maybe was because everybody who was going out from the great hall stopped and stared at me when the young headmaster gave me the letter. Beside the Raxora students who was already out from the great hall, all the other students stared at me with jealous eyes,and some were looking at me with big eyes like puppies.

The headmaster noticed it, so she walked closer to me and whisper. " Don't lose the letter, its the only thing that allows you and your friends in the dragon statue." She smiled at me and walked away with the big scary man who stared at me with hard eyes when he walked out. But everybody still stared at me when the headmaster was gone, and I knew it was going to be a long night and long day tomorrow.

 **Jack pov**

"Why did you invite him and his friends?."

She ignored me and walked really fast over the wet grass, and had a very serious face all the way. When we finally were in the dragon statue, she almost ran through the students who were still in the hall and all the way to her room. I ran after her and thank the stars that she have the dress on that made her run slower than normal.

" What is going on?." I asked and watched her taking out a book while the dragon was licking her cheek.

" Sister, are you okay?."

She looked up at me like it was the first time she ever saw me. " Yeah...Yeah, am okay."

I narrow my eyes at her but pretended that I believed her. Which she know I didn't.

" Okay, so tell me why did you invite that boy and his friends?."

She bites her nails. " We need to be there when he need us."

" What?."

She walked to the window. " There will be that time when nobody of his friends will be there for him."

" So you invited him so he could see us, the students and all our teacher as his friends?."

She nodded a little. " Yes, if he as nobody there for him. There will be a darkness like no other."


	10. Chapter 9

**Harry potter pov**

" Harry, is it true that you got invited to the Raxora place?."

" Harry, have I told you how much I wanted to be your friend?."

"Harry, we want to go with you to Raxora's place tonight?."

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry."

Everybody was asking me to take them to the Raxora, from my classmate to the other school students I didn't even know. It didn't even stop when I was asleep, a sea of letters from everybody in Hogwarts was waiting for me beside my bed. And made it hard for me and the other in the boys dorm to even get to the door.

" Harry, this is getting out of control." Said Ron and kicked out the pile of letters from his bed. " I can't believe letters could be so heavy."

" What do you want me to do?. I told everybody yesterday night that I already two friends to take with me to the Raxora's place."

" That the thing Harry, everybody wants to go there. It's not like their real school building, but its the closest. Nobody got the chance to get invited by the Raxora headmaster, but now you did. everybody will give everything to make you take them with you. am just happy you choose me to go with you."

With a sigh I looked through a few of the letter and saw it was not only the students of Hogwarts and the other two schools, it was also letters from the ministry, asking if I can invite them to the Raxora place. Ron was also looking through some of the big letters and found gift that I didn't need.

" Harry look at this pile." Ron pointed at one of the big piles with the Malfoys family name on all of them. One or two was from Draco, but all the other was from his father saying that I must take his son with me instead of Ron and Hermione, if I knew was best for me.

Out of nowhere a whistle was heard and made me and Ron jump in surprise.

" I see news spreading fast about you getting an inviting." Said Delta and jumping into our dorm from the window. " Merlin's beard this is like a quarter of what our headmaster get every week."

" Delta how did you get up here to our dorm?." I asked him while walking over to the window and looked down to see all the way down to the ground.

He only shrugged and picked up one of the letters. " I climbed."

" You climbed?." said me and Ron at the same time.

He nodded. " Yes, we do that all the time in my school. If you look at the other roofs you can see my other classmate."

Both me and Ron ran directly to the window and looked at the other roofs, and Delta was right. All the other students from Raxora was walking on the roof like it was the most normal thing to do. A few was even climbing really fast on the building like they were animals.

" Wow," said Ron and watched in amaze. " I never seen anybody climbing so fast." I turned his attention to Delta. " Do you use magic to do that?."

Delta shook his head. " No, in our school we not only learn to use magic, we also training without magic. Like running, climbing, fighting, everything that can be useful." he walked over to the window and pointed at one of the students. " Watch him."

We watched the guy Delta pointed at and saw him run at one of the towers and jump. It wasn't like a normal jump, he was jumping higher than I ever seen anybody do and was almost up at the top of the towers roof. But had to grab the wall when he didn't come all the way up.

Ron stared at the guy in shock and turned to Delta. " Is that even possible?."

" Not really, " said Delta and yawn. " Only a few in my school can do that."

" Are you one of those few?."

Delta looked at me when I asked and scratched his head.

" I was, but not anymore. I broke my right leg a few years ago."

" But there is potion to fix that sort of things," Ron pointed at me. " Harry did have to drink bone growing potion because one of the teachers tried to use magic to fix Harry's broken arm. But instead, he made all the bones in Harry's arm disappear."

Delta looked at me in surprise. " Really?."

I nodded while rubbing my arm. " Yeah, and it was a painful experiment."

"I can imagine that," said Delta in understanding. " But you are right, there is potion to fix injury, but for me, i never got the strength I had before in my leg. That's why I can't jump so high anymore." He kicked one of the piles of letters with his right leg, and I could see that he couldn't lift his leg so high when he kicked.

" Am sorry for that."

Delta gave me a small smile and was going to say something if Ron didn't open his mouth.

" Is that metal mask you have over your left eye after some accident?."

He covers the metal mask with his hand and turned his back to me and Ron. " No, it's not."

Ron didn't seem to care that Delta didn't want to talk about it, and still asking about it.

" What is that mask for?."

With his back still at us, he mumbling something about ' i don't want to talk about' and walked to the window.

" Delta are you okay?."

He nodded at me. " Yes, I just need to talk to my sisters," he said and jumped on the windowsill. " See you two later," and he jumped.

" Whats with him?." asked Ron while putting on his clothes and someone knocked on the door.

" Harry, Ron. You two better hurry if you two want any breakfast before the lesson begins."

 **Delta pov**

Finding Rose and Terisa was easy because they weren't so far away from the Gryffindor tower at the first place. They were sitting on the roof beside and read the daily prophet.

Therisa was the first one to notice me. "Already back?. I though you were going to be there for a while."

I shook my head when I landed on the roof and sat down. " Not today, Harry and his friends need to go to their lesson," I told her while scratched around the metal mask.

Terisa narrow her eyes at me. " That not the reason why you left. They asked about the mask didn't they?."

"His friend Ron asked about it," I told her and looked down. " I was going to ask you two if we could do ' this' sooner."

Rose seem to have woke up from her reading and looked at me. " Am not really sure if we can. This journalist Rita Skeeter just wrote a whole page about our school, and headmaster." She turned back a few pages and showed a picture from yesterdays feast.

" Jack are not going to be happy when he read this. Its says that we answer a few question about our headmaster for Rita."

"We WHAT!." I pulled the paper from her and saw that mine, Terisas, and Rose name was in the paper. And everything that was written was a big lie.

" I don't remember we did talk to any journalist."

" We didn't, " said Terisa and Rose at the same time.

Rose took her paper back. " Rita has a reputation for finding information and changes it so it can be a big story. For the world to read."

Terisa yawned. " But I don't understand how she got our names. jack will sure blame us for this."

I shook my head. " I don't think so, as long the daily prophet don't know were our school is or our last names, we are safe."

Rose face showed that she didn't belive that. " I hope you are right, I don't want to be killed by Jack again. I already lost my head twice." She scratched on her neck were the old scars were. " So you better wait for a while till we really can do 'that'."

 **Young headmaster pov**

Of all morning I never thought I would wake by Jacks angry voice, the second day at Hogwarts.

" How can this woman write about my sister like that?." he stormed into my room and throw the daily prophet while walking back and forth. " I told you, I told you we should never have come here."

I lifted up the daily prophet and read the pages that made him angry. Goldy was laying on the pillow and watched Jack going with his eyes.

" You got angry over this?." I looked at him with an ' are you serious' look.

" Yes, why arent you?."

" Because this is by Rita Skeeter and everybody knows she twists the truth."

" But many belive her lies."

" But that doesn't mean you have to, people can belive what they want. Many belive those books about our gran, grandfather. That he killed the last Slytherin descendant when he was only 25 years old."

Jack stop walking and rubbed his face. " Yeah, that was a big lie too."

" Let people belive what they want, we know the truth."

He took a deep breath and walked to the door.

" Oh, Jack."

He stopped at the door and looked at me. " Yes?."

" Don't kill Delta, Rose, and Terisa. They didn't talk to Rita Skeeter yesterday."

He opened his mouth while trying to hold back his anger. " How do..."

" Because, " I showed him the pages. " She describes them as triplets with the same identical birthmarks on their shoulder, and their last name is." I looked at Jack. " Tombi."

Jack smirked. " I see what you mean, not triplets."

" No identical birthmarks."

Jack opened the door. " And their last name is not Tombi."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hanna and Henry**

Hanna and Henry were standing in the great hall and watched all the students from the schools walking in to get something to eat.

" Do you think we will see 'this famous prank twins'?." Asked Hanna and tried to brush away the dirt from her cloak.

" Of course we will, I just hope I will see some of their pranks." Henry looked at the next group of Hogwarts students walking in. But none of them were twins or had red hair, like a Weasley.

" How big do you think the Weasley family is?. We had one Weasley in our school many years ago, and he had many grandchildren."

Hanna looked at her brother and thought for a second. " It's a very big family, but they are not very rich. "

" That family is blood traitor."

They both turned too looked at a man with long blond hair. He was standing a few feet from them and by the look of his hand on his walking stick with the snake head, he wasn't happy.

" And you are?." Asked Henry with his arms crossed.

" Lucius Malfoy, am working for the ministry." He smiled at them and held out his hand.

" Nice to meet you."

Neither Henry or Hanna took his hand, they just stared at him with hard eyes.

" Malfoy," begin Hanna. " So you must be Draco Malfoys father?."

The man smiled. " Yes, my son is one of the best and talented students in Hogwarts. "

" Really?." Said Henry with a trace of annoyed in his voice. " He doesn't seem like he is more talented than the other in this school."

Mr. Malfoy's smile was gone and was replaced by a frown. " I can ensure you two, that my son is a very talented wizard for his ages."

Hanna and Henry weren't interested in anything he said and didn't care at all how special Mr. Malfoys son was.

" Sure he is," Hanna walked up to him. " But we don't choose our students. And if you don't have anything else to say, we will go and do something more important than listening to you."

Henry couldn't hold back a smile when he heard his sister say that, and almost laughed when he saw how mad Mr. Malfoy was. It almost reminded him of Jack when he was in a really bad mood, or when Henry and Hanna pranked him. Which was every day, and it never got old how funny it was to prank Jack. His sister, the headmaster was never fun to prank. Because she was always steps ahead and never walked into their traps. They still try, but even if they got her, she would never be mad at them. She would just laugh and tell them how good the prank was. But Jacks angry face was the gold of everything, every time they prank him.

" tell our headmaster that, the meeting today will be in two hours."

Henry snapped back to reality and looked at Mr. Malfoy. " Why did you move it 4 hours earlier?."

Mr. Malfoy looked at him with a cold stare. " The minister couldn't wait till later, he wants to talk to your headmaster about a few things."

" About the tournament?."

He shook his head at Hanna's question. " No, he wants to talk to her about your school."

Henry made a loud sigh. " If it is about telling where the school is, or writing a contract that the ministry will have the power over our school. I can already tell you she will say no."

" We see about that, you can't hide forever from the ministry."

" We not hiding," Hanna smiled at him. " We just waiting for you to figure out where we are."

Without saying anything, Mr. Malfoy turned his back on them and walked up the stairs. Henry shook his head and looked at his sister. " You know, I can't wait to tell Tina Malfoy back home how her grand grand grand grandson is like. "

" A grand pain, she will be heartbroken." Hanna put a hand over her heart and acted like she was going to faint."

" Come on sister, she is a painting. She knows her family got over their head many years ago."

" Yeah, but she still has feelings."

Henry didn't talk back on that, It was mean of him saying that Tina Malfoy was just a painting. It was like he said he don't have any respect for the elder, even after death.

Thinking of a way to apologize for what he said, a loud bang was heard in the great hall. And both of them turned around and saw a small yellow cloud at the teacher's table. After a few second, the yellow cloud was fading away and one of the Hogwarts teacher Professor Snape was visible. But not in his usual black color clothes, his clothes was bright yellow with green dots like a clown suit, but his black hair was standing up like lightning hit him. At first, everybody just stood quiet and stared at professor Snape, but almost directly everybody laughs, even the teacher who tried to hold in the laughs.

Professor Snape stared down and saw what happened to his clothes, and stared down at the sea of students, while his face turned red.

" Weasley!."

Nearest to the door was two Hogwarts students sneaking out with their hood covering their faces, and whisper to each other. " It will take weeks before he can turn his clothes back to normal."

" Yeah, let hide before he find us."

" Wait." Henry and Hanna grabbed at the end of their cloak and dragged them back.

The two students looked at them, and Henry and Hanna saw the red hair and the resemblance from the younger Weasley that was friend with Harry potter.

" Are you two the Weasley twins George and Fred?."

The twins looked at each other and nodded. " Yes we are, " they said at the same time.

Henry smiled. " Good, come with us."

The twins looked surprised. " Are you not going to take us to Snape?."

"For what?," Asked Hanna.

" You two are the Raxora teacher..."

" Who love to prank," ended Henry for them. " I like what you did to his clothes, he needed some bright color."

" Really? " said one of the twins.

Hanna nodded. " Yes, but I think you should have put this on him too. " She handed them a small red ball. " It makes his hair pink."

" why didn't we think of that Fred?."

The other shrugged. " Because we never made anything like that, George."

" How about we talk somewhere else, and maybe pranks some more?." Henry watched them thinking and waited. Hannah was waiting to while looking over her shoulder to be sure that Professor Snape was not near.

" Let do it."

 **Young headmaster pov**

After my brother walked out from my room, I decided to go to the Hogwarts school without him. Changing into a school uniform I borrow from one of my students, I also put on the white cloak. And was ready to walk out in the cold morning weather. Goldy was under my hair to keep him warm from the weather. The weather didn't bother me because my cloak was keeping me warm. But the only problem is that everybody will see who I am, because of my cloak. But I didn't care, I was more interested how the day was going to be. And right when I was near the great hall, I heard laughs of many people and somebody screaming angrily ' Weasley'. Slowly I walked closer to the door and saw one of the Hogwarts teachers I remember from yesterday. But he wasn't in his black clothes, instead, he was in a yellow with green dots. His face showed that he was really mad and was looking around for the people who did that to him. Reminded me of my brother when Hannah and Henry pranking him, which was almost every day.

The teacher who somebody pranked walked down to the door where I was, while the students were still laughing.

" Wait till I get my hands on those two."

" Good morning."

He turned around and stared at me like he saw a ghost. Without saying anything I looked at him up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Nice color."

He looked down at the yellow clothes he had on and ran his hand through his hair. But looked too nervous to even say a word.

" is something wrong?."

He looked behind him while his mouth opened and closed like a fish. After a while, he begins to speak.

" I have messages from the ministry."

" Ok? " I said more like a question.

He straightened up and tried to look serious with those silly clothes.

" The minister was to meet you in two hours."

" Why?. Didn't we already have time to talk about the tournament?."

" Yes, but he only wants to talk to you in two hours. He wants to talk about your school."

My face hardens a little." Well, i already have the answer, no." I turned to walk into the great hall, but the teacher stopped me.

" You don't know what he wants to talk to you about."

I looked at him over my shoulder. " It always the same, he wants me to write a contract so he can have control over my school."

" The ministry keeps Hogwarts safe, they can keep your school safe too."

I shook my head. " The ministry will lead danger to my school and my students." Goldy peeked out from my hair and stared at the teacher with glowing eyes. " Tell the minister that I won't come, professor?."

" Professor Snape, potion teacher."

" Potion teacher, I heard that you are only nice to the Slytherin students."

He looked at me in surprise and I was ready to walk away, but like before somebody stopped me.

" Excuse me," a woman who was dressed like she was somebody assistant, walked up to me. " The minister wanted me to ask you why you were at Dumbledore office yesterday night."

I just stared at her while shaking my head. Did she really think that I was going to tell her that?. What I told Dumbledore last night, was something I would never tell the minister. Not when he's acting like an idiot, and never use his brain. What I told Dumbledore was not his business.

Smoke was coming from Goldy's mouth and he looked ready to spit fire on her.

"Nothing that I will tell you." I turned around for the third time, but this time, I ignored her and didn't listen to what every she was trying to talk to me about. I just walked into the great hall, while all the students and few of the teacher was eating their breakfast. The students looked up and watched me walking up to the teacher table, and even after. It felt like I was a trapped animal that everybody was looking at and didn't care if I felt uncomfortable. Resting in the chair I was sitting on last night, I relaxed a little and looked around. Dumbledore and the two other headmaster was not there, maybe they did eat earlier. The only who was at the teacher table was few of the Hogwarts teachers I saw from yesterday. All my teachers were busy with their classes in the forbidden forest, which I never asked the ministry if my school could use the forest for their classes. I know I will get the minister of my neck soon, but he can't order me around, so I don't care. Wish I could only ask Dumbledore, but because of the tournament all three of us, headmasters must go through him what we could do on this school ground. Why Dumbledore didn't do that, was because he had so much to do for this year. I could just see how happy the minister was to have a little power over Hogwarts and order us, other headmasters, around. But I wasn't a young headmaster who follows orders, and my school doesn't follow rules from the ministry. But because am on the Hogwarts ground, I have to follow something, but not everything. Goldy walked out from my hair and down my arm to sniff at the food on the table. Few of the things did he just growl at, but till he came to the pile of chicken legs he just eats. He even swallows the bone into his little body and got so much attention from everybody. Mostly was people who stared at him with weird eyes, but one stared at Goldy with so much interest and love. And if I remember correctly, he was the gamekeeper and care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid. After a while, he realizes that I saw him staring at Goldy and turned his face away.

" Do you like dragons?." He glanced at me when I asked him, but didn't answer. " Am not going to curse you for liking my dragon." I held out Goldy to him. " You can pat him."

A smile was on his lips, and he pats Goldy with his big hands. Almost like he was caressing a mouse.

" Wha a cute dragon."

I smiled at him. " Do you like dragon?."

He nodded. " Yes, I love 'em." His smiled died. " Wish I could have my Norbert."

" Who is Norbert?."

" Was my dragon." He stops caressing Goldy's head and stared down the floor. " Have to give 'im away, before the minister find out."

" Am sorry."

" Am just glad he is happy." A few tears were going down his face when he said that.

Looking at him sadly, I thought for a second before holding Goldy closer to him.

" Do you think you can look after my dragon today?."

he stared at me like I was crazy. And I guess it was because of all the rumors about the Raxora dragon, that is mean and strong and nobody was allowed to touch it besides the headmaster.

" He is really nice, just don't pull on his tail. He can get a little angry."

He slowly took Goldy in his arm and looked like he was both scared and happy at the same time. Goldy just looked at him while eating another chicken leg.

"Oh," I took out a paper from my cloak and wrote something. " If somebody from my school wonders why you have my dragon just show when this letter." I handed him the letter while Goldy was walking up on his arm, and hide under his big beard. Hagrid laughs and tried to find Goldy in his beard. I took the chance to walk away, I wasn't really hungry at all. I just wanted to see how the morning was here. But now I want to see something interesting. I ran up the stairs and walked down an empty corridor. Making sure that nobody was here I took off my cloak and hidden it behind one of the many armors, and ran my hands through my hair and the next second my hair was light brown.

" This should do it," I said to myself and thought for a second. " Harry potters first lesson was potion. " Picture of professor Snape came up in my head, and I smiled. " Let's see how good teacher he is."


	12. Chapter 11 part 1

**Young headmasters pov**

Finding the dungeon would have taken a while to find if the ghost the headless Nick wasn't so nice and help me find it. He was also a great company, telling me story about his life before he died and all the other ghosts. I was very interested and asked him questions that he was very surprised to get. He told me that the students here are nice, except for Slytherin. But not many ask questions like I did.

" You are a very strange girl who asks all these questions but am happy that somebody is interested in us ghost."

" If I must tell the truth, Sir Nicholas. I think your ghosts and the painting have more knowledge than anybody. I wish everybody could respect ghost and paintings, they miss something great."

Sir Nicholas stared at me for a second and had a big smile. " Am so glad that somebody really thinks so, I must tell the others." He flew through the wall but came back almost directly.

" I almost forgot, if you want to find the potion lesson. Just go right down and then through the second door to the left."

Turned to see where he pointed and nodded. " Okay, thanks for showing me the way. Sir Nicholas."

" The pleasure was all mine, my lady. Hope I can talk to you more while you are here this year."

" I hope so too."

He smiled at me and turned around. " Your school are really something, hope your headmaster is this respectful too." And he was through the wall.

I couldn't help to laugh when he said that, if only he knew he was really talking to the headmaster he maybe would lose his head, almost.

Turned back my attention to the corridor in the dungeon, I couldn't help to shiver. This place didn't really get the warm welcome like my school. Here it was cold, dark and small noises from rat running around.

" No wonder that professor Snape is cold, this place made him like that," I said to myself and took a deep break, which I realize was a bad. The air was filled with blue smoke, and the smell was awful. Smelled like a very very old milk, which I also tasted on my tongue. I cover my mouth and nose and looked around where the smoke come from.

 **Harry Potter pov**

It was like everyday potion lesson, Snape told us to read on pages 17. Right after that, we had to do the potion, with no help at all. The only Snape helped was the Slytherin students, and we others had to figure out how to do the potion. Me and Ron were in the same group as always and was half way through the ingredients. Hermione was with Neville, helping him do the potion right without exploding the whole classroom.

" Ron I think we did something wrong. The book said it's going to turn yellow from blue, but it's brown."

Ron ran his hand through his red hair and glanced over his shoulder to see if Snape was near.

" We did everything it said in the book, what did we do wrong?."

I took the book and read through it again. " I don't know, maybe something is missing."

" let's try the next ingredients, the dragon scale."

I thought for a second while Ron took out 3 scales of dragon and was ready to throw it in the bowling potion.

" Ron, am not sure we need that much, maybe it will explode. We will lose points if we do."

" We will lose points anyway because he is soon at our table," he was right, Snape was soon at our table, and our potion was still brown.

But luck was on our side, Draco cauldrons were bubbling violently and made a stinky blue smoke in the classroom.

" Mr. Malfoy what did you do?." Asked Snape while running to Draco cauldron.

" I don't know, it just acted weird."

Snape waved his hands to get the smoke away from his face, but even how much he tried he couldn't see anything.

Ron was laughing beside me and coughed at the same time. " This is great."

Hermione stared at him. " What is funny about this?."

" That snape has a hard time with it."

Hermione gave him a death glare but didn't say anything. We all just watched Snape trying to stop it, but nothing he did worked. Soon it was hard for everybody to breath, Snape said nobody leaves and just had to stand the smell. After a while, a knock was heard on the door, and Snape screamed. " Come in." He was really mad and was not calm in his voice. the door opened and one student from Raxora walked in, a girl with light brown hair and green eyes like the Raxora headmaster.

Snape glanced at her while still trying to stop the smoke. " What do you want?"

She looked at the cauldron where the smoke came from and crossed her arms.

" Want help?."

Snape looked like he was going to scream at her, but instead, he just took a step back.

" let's see what you Raxora students can do." He crossed his arms and waited for her to begin. I could see he was tired, his forehead was glazed with sweat and his hair was also wet like he just took a shower.

The girl walked up to the cauldron and narrow her eyes, and took the bottle with snake saliva. Snape watched her when she shook the bottle and poured in the cauldron. everybody watched when the blue smoke stopped and the potion was bright yellow.

" There you go," was the only thing she said and gave Snape a big smile.

He stared at the cauldron and back at the girl.

" Very good, guess you students from Raxora do know something."

She narrow her eyes at him when he said that, but she still smiled.

" I learn from the best, maybe she can teach you to get better."

Now Snape stared at her with hard eyes." I know what am doing, girl. I have been potion teacher for years."

" But you didn't know how to stop this blue smoke, maybe you need a few lesson to remember or learn a few things."

Everybody in the classroom watched them, and like a tennis match, they turned there heads at Snape and watched for what he was going to say. His face was redder than every and if he could get angrier he maybe for real would explode.

" You little…" He talked through his teeth and looked like he was holding back to scream at her.

The girl just stood there relaxed and wasn't scared of Snape at all, it was like she saw it like a game to make Snape angry. If me or any other tried that, Snape would take away points and give us all detention. But this girl knew that Snape couldn't give her any, he will maybe go to her headmaster or teacher and give a very big complaint.

"Oh," the girl glanced at us students and back at Snape. " You maybe want to cancel this lesson. This blue smoke is still in the air and it will destroy all the potions in here."

Snape's eyes widen and he ran over to the shelf with all his potions. And she was right, a few of the potion had just changes color, other become slime and a few was bubbling inside the bottle. Snape stared at the shelf and for once he looked like he was lost of words. The girl walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry it only take 4 to 5 hours." She glanced to one of the bottles of potion. " Oh, and you maybe want to open a few of them. They will maybe explode and it will take longer to clean out the smoke and smell here."

Snape slowly turned his head to the girl, and his mouth was opened like a fish. This was not his day.

The girl gave him a last big smile and walked to the door. " Have a nice time cleaning." Was the last things she said to him before she was out of the classroom.

Everybody was quiet when she left, almost everybody had their mouth open like snape. Even Hermione who glanced at me and Ron, with a ' What just happened' look. After a while a few begin to move and left the classroom quietly, Snape looked like he was in a trance and forgot hope to move and speak.

Ron tapped on my shoulder. " Let's get out of here." He whispers in my ear, and slowly get off his chair. He and I walked slowly to the door and tried to not make a sound from us. It wasn't long till Hermione and a few others follow us, and we walked away from the classroom and didn't stop till we were really far away. We all breathed out and glanced over our shoulder to be sure that Snape didn't come after us.

" Did all that just happened?." Hermione looked at me and Ron.

Ron gave laughed a little. " Bloody hell, I never seen Snape so speechless. That girl knows what she's doing."

" And now you have a few hours free time." We all three jumped and turned around to see the voice belonging to the Raxora girl we just talked about.

She giggled when she saw our faces and smiled. " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

" No, no. It's okay." Said Hermione.

" Great, do you three want to come along to see the lesson we have in Raxora?."

We all stared at her and wonder if she was serious. " Are you for real?." Asked Ron.

"Yeah, don't you have to ask you teacher our your headmaster if we can see?." Hermione crossed her arms and waited for the girl to answer.

The girl looked around to see that we four was the only one around, and she turned back to us.

" I allow it."

Hermione shook her head. " I think we must ask for permission. I mean your headmaster maybe don…"

Hermione stops talking when the girl ran her hand through her light brown hair and magically become fire red.

Ron pointed at her like the time in the great hall before she gave me the letter with the invitation. " ..are the headmaster."

She stared at his pointed finger and smiled. "Yep."

" But don't you have things to do, like the meeting with the ministry and the headmasters?." Asked Hermione and looked around.

The young headmaster ran her hand through her hair again, and it was back to light brown. " I don't have anything to say to the ministry, and I needed some fun."

" You are really relaxed, aren't you scared of the ministry or anything?." She glanced at me when I said that and took a deep breath.

" No, they have no power over me. Beside my brother will take care of it."

"That scary scar guy." We all three asked at the same time and made her look at us like we were weird.

She crossed her arms." Scary scar guy, you are lucky that he didn't hear you, He is very sensitive about that scar."

" Oh we are so sorry," said a nervous Hermione and looked down at the floor.

The headmaster shook her head, but a small smile was on her lips.

" It's okay, you are not the first one who called him that." She pulled out an old black pocket watch and looked at the time. " Still want to see a few of the lesson we have in Raxora?." She glanced at us while walking. " It's maybe the only chance you get to see

 **Jack pov**

' Why must she make my life so complicated?.' I thought to myself angrily while standing in my sister's room. I just came back after talking to one of the teachers about the lesson for today, and when I came back to get her, she was gone. Of all day she had to have some fun instead of doing her headmaster roll, and I won't be in the meeting instead of her. With a growl, I ran out from her room and out from the dragon statue. I wasn't ready for the cold weather when I came out, it made be shiver and wanted to go back in and get a warm cloak. But I was too mad to go back, so I just ran up to the castle and saw students jump aside and stared at me like I was some scary monster. Wish I had that effect on Henry and Hannah, it would make them to scared to prank on me. But they love to make me angry and they are not scared at all.

I first walked into the great hall, but it was almost empty with just a few students sitting and eating breakfast. Quickly I turned around and was ready to run all over the school and find my sister. But the minister was walking in with three wizards behind him.

" Ah, Jack so nice to finally talk to you in person again." He walked up to me and held out his hand to shake hands.

I just stared down at his hand and back at him. Was he serious that I was going to shake his hand like we were some old friends? He stared at me and took down his hand when he realizes I was not going to shake.

" I take it that you remember last time we saw each other."

" You mean that time you tried to make my parents sign the contract to have control over our school by sending them to Azkaban, then yes."

The minister glanced over his shoulder, just to see if the students or any teacher hear that.

" That was a long time ago."

I crossed my arm. " But you still haven't changed."

The ministry was looking at me with anger and took a few step closer to me.

"Your school should be under the ministry control, the students could be something great. Instead of being in a school that is hiding from the world." He whispers in my ear.

I growled at him. " you still haven't learned, the students need a place that is not controlled by the ministry."

" the ministry can my the student's something more."

" By giving them detention, torture, and books that are not about using magic and or how to fight." I walked past him and didn't look back. " You don't know how a school works and you don't know how to teach kids and you never will." That was the last thing I said before I was out from the great hall and stood at the beginning of the stairs. My anger just got bigger after that talk, and it made me hit the wall so hard that I made a big hole to the other side.

" Ops," looking through the hole I could see Hogwarts yard and the windy sky.

" Well it needed a window," I said to myself and jumped from the first floor to the third.

" Wherever you are sister I will find you."

 **Young headmaster pov**

The hair on the back of my neck was standing out and made me shiver. I guess my brother is looking for me, and he is not in a good mood. Harry and his friends decided to come along to one of the lessons, but they also took the chance to ask me about the school, and also very personal things.

" Is it true that the school forbade muggler?." Asked Harry's female friend and stared at me with narrow eyes.

" No, we have many students who are muggler like Roosa, the girl with pink hair."

She wrote it down in a paper but looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"But in the books its say that after the big war that was made by a muggler student, you never took in any more talented muggler."

"That was a big lie, the war was true and that first headmaster sold his shadow to the white dragon. But Just because one muggler student become evil, doesn't mean every muggler is the same."

Harry's red-haired friend walked in front of me. " But why does it say that in the book?."

" because the author to that book was very much against muggler and he wanted to earn money. He made many books about my school, but not much was true."

The boy nodded and walked beside me, Harry was quiet but I could see he was listening to the whole time. I poked on his shoulder which made him jump in surprise.

" What's on your mind?."

He turned his attention to me. " I just don't know if I should ask because Delta didn't want to talk about it."

" Do you mean the metal mask he has on?." He nodded.

I looking around and bite my bottom lip. " Delta has to tell you himself, but one thing I can say is." Leaned closer to him I whispered. " don't touch it."

Harry stared at me, and his face everything. He wonders if I was serious, and was second later in deep thoughts again. He was in so deep thought that he didn't realize we were already outside and walking on the bridge, till a very strong wind almost made him and his friend fall over.

"What.." Harry looked around. "What was that?."

" Looks like one of the lessons just began." They all stared at me and I gave them a smile back. " This is going to be fun."

 **Harry Potter pov**

The young headmaster didn't seem to be affected by that strong wind, and she just smiled and said one of the lessons just began. What sort of lesson do they do in Raxora?. After that strong wind we just follow her to the end of the bridge, and just down the hill was a few students from Raxora and two teachers that were dressed in black with a golden dragon on, but their faces were cover up. Only the movement of their eyes was visible and made them look like bad people in a movie.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. What are you three doing here?." Rose and Terisa walked up to us and was cover with blue paint on their hair and a few places on their clothes.

Hermione looked at them from top to bottom. " We came to see one of your lessons. what happened to you two?."

They sighed. " We failed on the first try on this lesson." Said Rose and tried to brush off the paint on her shoulder.

Terisa giggles. " But you must admit it was fun."

Rose nodded a little. "Yes, it was." She turned her attention to the young headmaster.

" I see you are running from your brother again."

The headmaster held up her hands like she was surrender, and giggled.

" You know me, but so far he hasn't found me yet."

Terisa put her arm on the headmaster's shoulder. " well he will find you sooner or later."

" of course he will, but till then I have fun."


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

**Terisa pov**

" So," I looked at Harry and his friends while moving my arm away from the headmaster's shoulder. " Do you three want to try?."

They all three looked at me confused.

"Try what?." Asked Ron

I pointed at my other classmate and the two teachers down the hill. " This lesson of course."

Hermione shook her head while covering her face with her hands. " I don't think we are allowed to do that."

The headmaster laughed. " Of course you can."

" But we don't know what sort of lesson it is."

Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at Hermione and the others while resting her chin on my shoulder. " This lesson is about controlling your broom in a very strong weather." A drop of the blue paint ran down her face and stopped at the corner of her lips. " And You try to avoid the floating balls."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry and Ron already ran down the hill and wanted to try. The headmaster couldn't help to laugh.

" Guys always love broom," and she ran after them. Me and Rose glanced at Hermione who looked between the castle and her running friends and looked like she didn't know what to do.

Rose walked over to her. " Don't you like riding on broom?."

She shook her head and took a step back to the bridge. " Am not good at riding a broom in nice weather either."

" Well, " I grabbed her arm and smiled. " Let's ride together." She stared at me like I just told her I was going to kill her and looked more scared than ever.

" i..i.." She didn't know what to say. But I just dragged her along with me down to the other. The teacher narrows their eyes when we came down but didn't say anything. Harry was holding a broom and stared up at the sky.

" How does it work?."

The teacher who was a little taller than the other walked up to him, with a little box.

" You have to pass all the obstacle that will make you fly higher and higher up. " His voice was very dark when he talked through the fabric over his clapped and round obstacle was visible all the way up. " The wind will get stronger the higher you get, so I want you to fly as high as you can and not get affected by the wind."

He opened the box and out came the floating balls. The float up to get to their position, Harry and Ron watched in amaze.

" are you ready?." Asked a women voice

Harry blinked like he just woke up and saw the other teacher, holding a watch in its hand. Just looking at the person's eyes, he could see it was a woman. She stared at him and waited for him to begin, the headmaster was standing right beside the women with a smile on her lips.

"Am ready." I sat ready on the broom and waited for the signal.

" One."

"Two."

"THREE."

Harry was off and flew really fast through the first obstacle. Didn't seem to have any problem with the wind. The teacher with the watch glanced at the same while watching him flew higher.

" Not bad, he flew faster than a few of the students."

The other teacher walked over to her while watching Harry. " Let's see how he can control it when he gets higher."

Ron glanced at him. " You don't sound like you are impressed."

The male teacher glared at him. " If he can control his broom, in that speed when he gets higher. I will get very impressed."

" Why?." Asked Hermione and looked at me and Rose.

Rose scratched on the side of her neck. " It's hard to control the broom at that speed in a very strong wind. If he slows down in the big wind he will be okay. But at that speed, there is a possibility that he will fall off when he get higher."

Hermione looked mad. " Why didn't you tell him?."

" Because he has to figure out himself," answer the female teacher and looked at the time and back up to the sky. " But even if he falls he won't get hurt."

Hermione still looked mad and worried, but keep her mouth shut and stared up at the sky. It wasn't long till Harry flew down, covered with blue paint all over him.

"Bloody hell, Harry how was it?."

Harry had a big smile on his lips and turned to Ron. " It was so fun, but it was hard to not touch the floating balls when the wind got harder."

The female teacher walked over to him." Well, you had a really good time at the beginning."

The young headmaster walked over to Harry and had a big smile on her lips.

" Did you hear that Sally even think you flew great. " She glanced at the Male teacher. " Malcom think so too, even if he's not showing it."

Malcom glared at the headmaster but didn't say anything.

Ron took a few step closer to me and rose.

" How do you see the difference between the teacher?. And why are they cover up and not Henry and Hannah?."

" You learn after a while to see the different." Answer Rose and grabbed a broom. " Henry and Hannah just don't like to dresses like that." She throws the broom to me and pushed Hermione. " It's your turn."

Hermione panicked and tried to walk away, but Rose stopped her.

" I..I..I can't fly a broom."

" That's okay, Terisa is a great flyer."

Hermione face become red in anger. "That's not the problem!." She screamed at Rose, but she was already sitting on the broom that now was in the air. I couldn't help to giggle, but regret it when Hermione hugged me hard from behind and made it hard for me to breath.

" Hermione not so hard."

" No, am scared to fall." She hugged harder.

Sally looked up at us.

"One."

"Hermione don't hug so hard."

"Two."

" I will fall."

" No, you won't. Calm down."

"Three."

"NOOO."

We flew up and she hugged much harder than before and made me lose my breath. The first obstacle was easy, but when we come higher up, I really needed to breathe, But how much I tried to tell Hermione to loss up, she didn't want to. She just held the grip around my stomach in a stone grip. I just hope she can't hug harder.

 **Harry Potter pov**

I couldn't help to glance at the headmaster beside me while Terisa and Hermione were up in the air. She looks like a normal person when she had her hair light brown, but I wish she was changing it back to the beautiful fire red hair. I hope nobody has seen that I have glanced at her the whole way to this lesson, even up in the air when I tried to concentrate on the obstacle I looked down to get a chance to see her. But she was also very mysterious, why doesn't anybody call her by her name and what is her name. Would she tell me if I ask?. Maybe not, Delta and his sisters didn't answer that question when Hermione asked.

She turned to face me. " Is your friend scared of heights?."

I looked at her in surprise and stared up to see Terisa having a hard time to control her broom, while her face was blue. Hermione hugging her from behind and her her eyes shut. " She doesn't like to fly on a broom."

The headmaster nodded in understanding and turned her attention back up to the sky. After a while, Terisa flew down and Hermione looked like a ghost like all her life was suck out of her. Terisa was doing a weird sound and tried to break off Hermione arms around her.

" Hermione….we are down, please let go. I need to breathe."

" We were near to fall down," said Hermione in a whisper.

Terisa looked like she was going to have a panic attack. " Hermione let go, NOW!."

Hermione jumped away and stared at Terisa who was on the ground and tried to breathe in all the air she could get. " Weren't you good at controlling your broom?. You almost made us fall down."

Terisa stared up at her and looked mad. " I couldn't breath when you hugged me so hard, I told you many time to not hug so hard, I couldn't breathe. Do you even know how hard it is to not breathe while flying?."

" Calm down Terisa, don't want the beast to come out." Said, Rose, while rubbing Terisa back to calm her down. I don't know if she was joking about the beast coming out or it was a way to say that Terisa can get nasty when she get mad.

Terisa face was soon back to her normal color and pushed herself up from the ground. " I feel better now."

"SISTER!." Everybody turned up to the hill to see the headmasters scary brother. He looked like he was going to murder us with just his stare.

The headmaster was just calm and ignored him. "Harry are you and your friends coming tonight?."

"Of course we do," scream Ron from behind me. " Right Harry?."

I nodded. " Yes, but you didn't have to scream right into my ears."

"Sorry."

"Sister," the brother was already behind the headmaster and stared down at her.

She glanced up at him didn't seem to be scared of him. "Hi brother, it took a while for you to find me."

He growled angrily. " We don't have time for this, we have to go to the meeting. And where is your cloak?." He crossed his arms.

" Hidden." She ran her hand through her hair again, and the beautiful fire red hair was back. " I can still go to the meeting without it."

Her brother stared up at the sky like he was asking god or something for help, and looked back at his sister. " Okay, let's just go to the meeting and get it over."

Headmaster narrow her eyes at him. " Did something happened?."

"More that you tried to hide from me and acting like a kid?."

She shook her head. " No, the aura around you is different. Did you run into the Minister?."

He looked away.

" I guessed right." She turned to me and my friend. " I must go now, but I hope I will see you three tonight."

" Okay, let's go." He lifted the headmaster up and made her sit on his right shoulder."

" I can walk."

" You walk too slow, and I know you will make it take longer to get to the meeting."

" It looks silly."

" Don't care, just sit there."

They talked like that all the way up to the hill, till we other couldn't hear them anymore.

Rose and Terisa giggled at the same time, and I just remember something.

" Where is Delta?."

" He is at another lesson." Said Rose and Terisa at the same time. " Because he is older we don't have the same lesson."

"What sort of lesson?." Asked Hermione and took a few step back to keep the distance from Terisa.

" We have a lesson where you have to workout, and learn to fight with and without magic."

 **Headmaster pov**

I rested my arm on Jacks' head and sigh. " What happens when you meet the minister?."

He glanced up at me while walking. " What do you think?. He asked about the ministry taking over our school."

" Always the same, he never learns."

I could feel Jack body shaking a little, he was trying to not giggle. " You are so right."

" So why did you take Harry and his friends to the flying lesson?. You could have taken them to any lesson, but you chose that one."

" I had two reasons." I looked behind me. " One, Terisa and Rose have become very close with them. Two, I wanted to see how good his flying with the broom was."

" And why his flying?."

"You see."

After that Jack, didnt ask anymore, but the meeting was bad. All we four headmasters was there, and the ministry. Just to go through the rules and what will happen in the Tournament. The bad thing is everybody couldn't agree on anything, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang headmasters couldn't agree at all. It was like looking at a couple fighting. The minister asked many times and tried to blackmail me to write the contract that the ministry has control over my school.

But it didn't make me write it, for many reasons. His blackmailing wasn't even treating, and I will never do it. It was like that for many many hours, it was till it was dark outside that we finally agreed.

" Finally it's over." Jack stood up and stretched his back. " I feel like a stone man."

" Let's just get back to the dragon, am really hungry." I rubbed my stomach.

Jack stared at me. " Speaking of dragons, where is our golden dragon?."

" I left him with Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper and care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Jack rubbed his face and looked really tired. " Let's just get him and go back to the dragon statue."

 **Harry potter pov**

We never got the chance to go to Deltas lesson, but we were very interested. We had to go back to our lessons we had left for the day. During lunch, i realize that all the headmasters were not there, not even Dumbledore. When the day was finally over and night was coming, me, Ron and Hermione decide to walk to the Raxora's Dragon statue.

Ron didn't hide that he was excited. " What do you two think it looks inside the. dragon?."

" I don't know, let's see when we get there." Said Hermione and while holding her books.

She wanted to have books with her for two reasons, to write down what it looks inside and information about the place. Just to ask if its true or not. We finally came to the entrants and stared at the door without handles.

" How do we get in?." Ron touched the door and tried to find something that will open the door. But nothing happened.

I directly fished up the letter i got from the headmaster. " The headmaster told me to take the letter with me to get in."

"RRRrrrr!."

We all jumped back and stared up to see the dragons head moving, and slowly came down to us. Smoke was coming out from its nose and the eyes were glowing red.

Ron and Hermione were hiding behind me and stared at it. " Bloody hell."

It narrows its eyes at us. " Hold out the letter." Its voice was dark and sounded like it was growled at the same time.

I slowly held out the letter and it begins to glow. The dragon's eyes changed from red to yellow and looked calmer. " You are allowed to go in." The head over up while the door begins to open.

"Thank you," I said to the dragon and walked to the door.

Ron stared up at the dragon at the same time he walked. "What a nice gatekeeper."


	14. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter pov**

" Wow," the sight inside the dragon was amazing. It was like walking into a big capital, with the high ceiling, statues on each side of the big hall and the mixed color of gold, black and green.

Delta was resting against one of the walls and smiled when he saw us.

" I was worried that you three weren't going to come."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Ron, while looking around.

Hermione stared down at the shiny black floor and bent down to touch it. "What is it made of?."

And before any of us reacted, a girl with pink hair jumped down from the high ceiling and landed on her hands." It's made of smoke crystal."

Me, Ron and Hermione stared at her like she was crazy, but Delta only shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

Ron's eyes widen." Bloody hell, smoke crystal. My dad told me smoke crystal is extremely rare."

The girl nodded and put down her feet to stand up. " That is correct, this dragon built by the third headmaster of Raxora. He really loved the smoke crystal so much that he wanted to build something really amazing with it."

"Wow, that is amazing," I said while staring up at the ceiling.

Delta put his hand in the girl's hair and ruffle it up. " This pink fire here is Roosa a fifth grader."

Roosa giggles and slap his hand away from her hair.

" That's me if you three have any hard time with some 'special' wizards. Don't be afraid to call my name."

"Roosa, I don't think Jack will be happy that you scare students in the other schools."

"I can't help that am so good at scaring people."

"Just save it for the reporter Rita Skeeter. Jack would be happy if you scare her to death."

Roosa laughed and raised her hands in the air. " Alright, I must go now. Heard Xew was making trouble again." She smiled at us and ran into the corridor to the left.

Delta sighed and looked really annoyed. " That guy is so much trouble."

My curiosity took over. " Who is Xew?."

" Somebody you three should talk to. Xew is in the same year as I, but he is not a kind person. "

Ron snorted. " We know another person who is like that, Malfoy.

" Xew is worse than that guy. Malfoy is hiding behind those two bodyguards he has, but Xew. " A small growl escaped from his mouth. " He don't hide behind anybody, and if anybody talks to him. He takes the chance to fight."

He shook his head and smiled at us. " let's not think about it, let begin the tour of this place."

" Shouldn't your headmaster know that we are here?." Asked Hermione and glanced at the door behind her.

"She is not back from the meeting yet. " Said Delta and begin to walk. "But I think the headmaster don't mind that I show you three around. Just don't open the doors that have a white crystal on."

" Why do you have something to hide?." Ron crossed his arm, while Delta stared at him in surprise.

"What?."

" Do you have a big creature who guards something very important?."

"Ron!." Hermione hit his head hard.

" I don't know what you talking about, but those doors are the teacher's rooms. This dragon is only for traveling if we had anything to guard it would be at the school."

Ron shut his mouth, but Delta still stared at him with his eyes slightly narrow.

" Delta, who are this people?." Hermione broke the s and pointed at one of the Bronze statues. Each statue was different, a few had their arms crossed over their chest and others had the arms out in the air. The one Hermione stood in front of was a man that looked very similar to the headmaster's brother. Only that this man wasn't so big and scary.

" Those are the Raxora's headmasters." He glanced at the statue Hermione stood in front. " That is our headmaster's father."

My eyes widen." Really?."

Delta nodded. " Yes, I think you can see some similarity to Jack, the Headmaster brother."

I nodded and walked up to the statue." I can see that, but he looks nicer than Jack."

Delta's body begins to shake when he laughed. " Yeah, Isor Raxora was much nicer than his son. "

"Was?." I turned to Delta. " You mean he is dead?."

He stops laughing and stared at me with sadness in his eyes. " Yes, he is dead. He and his wife died a few years ago."

"What happened?."

The question just jumped out from my mouth, and Delta stared at me with hard eyes. " it's not my place to say."

He begins to walk away, and Ron walked over to me.

" Angry much."

Hermione hit his head. " Stop it, Ron, we were invited here. And you already made us sound like a bunch of kids who put their noses where it doesn't belong."

Ron rubbed his head and mumble a sorry before we all walked after Delta. But I couldn't stop looking back at the statue and wonder how the young headmaster's father died. Delta stopped in front of a black tree door and looked back at us.

"I think you would be interested to see our garden, just don't touch the black tree."

"Why?." Asked Ron.

Delta scratched around the metal mask on his eye.

" Because it will make you see your biggest nightmares. " He opened the door and walked through, Ron and Hermione walked after him. But I looked back one last time at the statue and wanted to know this school's secret. I could hear the door close when I looked back and I sigh. They couldn't hold the door open for me. I walked to the door and opened it, but instead of seeing a big magical garden I saw a big room with two long tables. It reminded me of the great hall in Hogwarts, but the difference here was that there were balconies going up to the very high ceiling.

"Delta!." I didn't get an answer, instead, i only heard my own voice echo through the room. " Hello!."

I walked up on one of the stairs and looked down from one of the balconies with a small table standing behind me. But I couldn't see Delta, Hermione or Ron anywhere. Where am I?.

I took a step back and was on my way to rest against the table. Till I felt the familiar ice cold feeling, I knew too well. I quickly jumped away from the table and turned around. Right there on the table was a ghost with fully knight armor, and sword in his hand and the shield with the raxora dragon in the other. I couldn't see his face but I could feel his stare was on me, and it made me shiver inside.

" Sorry sir, I didn't see you."

He didn't move or give a sound.

*Gulp*.

" What's your name, sir?."

He still didn't answer.

" Do you think you can help me?. I was with Delta and my friends, but I somehow came to this place. Do you know where I could find them?."

His helmet begins to move to the side and he floated down the stairs. I ran down after him and was determined to not lose sight of him. He stopped for a second at the door. I just came through and looked at me. I gave him a nervous smile before he walked through the door. Before he almost was through the door, I opened it and didn't know if my eyes were seeing things. Instead of the big hall, i was a second ago, I was now staring at a big library. It was so big that I think Hermione would never leave it if she saw it. I took a few step and saw the ghost knight pointing his sword at the left at the 5th road of shelves. Directly when I took a few step from the door, it closed with a Big Bang and dust was flying out from it.

I sigh and walked over to the knight. " Why aren't you saying anything?."

" He doesn't talk." Terisa walked out from the road the knight was pointing at while holding a very thick book in her hand. " He is the silence knight, he hasn't talk every seen he died."

"Terisa!." I ran over to her and smiled at her. " Please tell me you can help me."

" With what?." She throws up the book in the air and it flew away till it landed in one of the shelves.

I stared at the book and back at Terisa. " Well, I was with Delta, Hermione, and Ron. But I seem to be lost, I just don't know how."

She thought for a second." Did Delta tell you about the doors?."

" he told us to not open the door with white crystal."

She shook her head. " No, did he tell you about all the doors?."

I stared at her like a question mark.

" Harry, this doors here change places. Like the stairs in Hogwarts, they like to move. But our doors like to changes places very much, you won't get back to the same place if you try to go back through the same door."

" But how will I find Delta, Ron, and Hermione."

She thought for a second and cover her green eye while her brown eye was moving. I watched her and wonder what she was doing. After a few minutes, she moved her hand away from her eye and smiled at me. " They just walked out from the greenhouse, they just realize that you are not with them."

" Wait, how did you see them?." I walked up closer to her and stared right into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away from her face. " Let's try to find them." She walked through the ghost and walked to the door I just came through. I glanced at the ghost who was still pointing his sword where Terisa a few moments ago.

I pointed at the ghost while walking over to Terisa. " Is he Okay?."

She nodded. " Yes, he gets like that a few times."

And right then I heard a voice that sounded like it was a person behind me." It's really annoying." I turned around but nobody was there. " Down here." I looked down and there was a ghost girl staring up at me with a grin on her lips. " Hello."

"Hi." She flew up from the floor and then I could see she had the Raxora uniform on, with a hood covering her head.

" Hi, Li. I thought you stayed at the school."

The ghost Li laughs and crossed her legs like she was sitting in an invisible chair in the air. " Did you really think I was going to stay there without nobody to talk to?."

" A few teacher and first-year students are there."

Li frown. " They are no fun to talk to." She crossed her arms and looked at me.

" And you are?."

" Oh, sorry. Am Harry, Harry Potter?."

" Oh, another P…." her voice died down when she turned her eyes to Terisa. " I mean, very nice to meet you. I wish I could shake head, but am dead." She giggled nervously.

" She died when she decided to do make her whole body into smoke, without knowing how to do it."

Li shrugged. " I like my life as a ghost." Just when she said that a ghost sword was coming from her back and out from her chest.

" That's the spirit girl." A man dressed as a pirate laughs and pulled out his sword. " Ghost life is the best." He looked down at me and pointed his sword at me and if it was real it would have touched my nose. " And who is this lost boy?."

"Am Harry Potter."

The man laughed and put back his sword in its cover. " Well, well. The famous boy who killed the darkest wizard of this time." He shook his head. " In my time black beard was the darkest wizard of all time."

"Wait, Captain Black Beard was a wizard?."

He smirked at me and flew through the wall.

Terisa sigh. " He and Blackbeard were very good friends, they actually were students here."

" Wow, I didn't know Blackbeard was a wizard."

"Well his name was Blacsire von beerdereo, but after he graduated. He and Reeder, the ghost you just meet. They didn't want to follow their families footstep, so they decided to hide in the muggler world. " Li turned around and was floating upside down. " They hear about the pirate life and wanted to try it. And they loved it."

Terisa whispers into my ear. " They used magic to get followers, and after a few years, Blackbeard wanted to take over a city without magic to show that he was a pirate in heart. But it didn't go well when he was near to die. He used magic to kill the whole villages on one try."

My eyes widen. " Is that even possible?."

"Everything is possible in this world Harry." She glanced at me. " But he never meant to kill all those people, but the rumors spread like a virus all over the muggler world and wizard world. After a few years after that incident, Blackbeard killed himself. Reeder was left alone and he got crazy."

Li nodded. " We don't know exactly how he becomes so crazy, but we think that after years of hearing the false rumors about his best friend Blackbeard. He begins to believe them, but we don't know the whole story."

"But why haven't I heard about this story?. I mean, wouldn't he be in any history book?." I watched Terisa and Li glancing at each other before Terisa walked over to a shelf filled with really big books and took one out.

"Back then Harry, everybody trusted the ministry and believed every word they said." She flipped a few pages and handed me the book. The pages were filled with old the prophets that looked really old. The pages were yellow with brown marks on the sides.

I begin to read. " The rumors about a wizard killing whole villages with more than 500 mugglers, are rumors that are not true. The minister gives out the true information about what really happened. That village was one of the few cases they know was killed by the plague." I looked up from the paper and stared at Terisa, who nodded at me.

" Yes, they cover the truth." She took the book out from my hand and put it back.

" Rumors like that would shake the whole wizard world, and the minister was afraid that he was going to lose his job."

Li appear behind me. " And if anybody wrote that down in the history book, it would become an inspiration to kids from a really dark family."

I glanced at her over my shoulder. " But how can this place have this information?."

" Because a few days before Blackbeard killed himself he came back to Raxora to talk to the headmaster and asked to leave the truth what really happened to the villages. "

Terisa nodded. " He left his diaries and bottles filled with his memory." She shook her head and gave me a smile. " But forget about that Harry, we must begin to find Delta and the others."

"Okay," I looked over my shoulder. " But that knight ghost is still frozen."

The ghost hasn't even moved from the spot, he was still floating at the same place with his sword pointing.

Li shook her head. " Don't worry about it, he just feels asleep."

" Ghost can sleep?."

" Yes, ghost can sleep. Just because we are dead doesn't mean we can't relax and have some dreams."


	15. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter pov**

While we were walking through a very big hall with very big portraits looking down at us, Li floated beside me while I was asking a few question.

" Can you tell me how the real building of Raxora looks like?."

She floated upside down. " Well, think like a castle with no ending."

I stared at her like a question mark, and she just smiled at me. " If you ever come to Raxora, you will understand what I mean." And she giggled and floated over to Terisa.

Who stopped in front of three doors and stared down her watch, while counting down with her fingers. And when she counted down to zero, she opened the door to the far left and held the door open for me.

" We only need to go through here and we will meet the other."

I crossed my arms. " How do you know that?."

She turned to face me. " Some day I will tell, but today is not the day." She looked at the hall the door was leading too. " Come one, before the door changes again."

I did what she said and walked into the new hall that reminded me so much of an aquarium. Like going through a tunnel through a big aquarium and you could see the fish at the side and over you.

And just when I looked up, a giant shiny blue snake looked down at me with its big green eyes.

" What is that?."

Terisa looked up and smile. " That is a Seeaisk."

I glanced at her. " A what?."

" Seeaisk is an ocean basilisk. But their eyes don't kill and they only eat fish." She held her hand up in the air like she was going to pat its head.

" What are you doing?."

" Waiting for him to come to me."

"Huh?." I stared at her. " But it's inside this aquarium, its glass between you." She glanced at me, and before I knew it. The snake poked its head down to us while its body was still in the water over us. " We have no glass here," she said while petting its big head.

" This hall is holding up the water with magic." She stops petting the snake. " Let me show you. " She pointed to the left and told the snake to go there. And like that, it begins to push its head through the water on the left, and its body going through the hall em and Terisa was in.

" Amazing," I said in a whisper and touched the water wall. The water was really cold but felt really nice. The snake comes back and pushed its head to the hall and stared at me. I stared back at it, and slowly I walked up to it and caressed its wet body gently. Li who I almost forgot was floating beside me, was smiling while watching me.

" scratch under its chin."

I looked at her before I scratched under its chin. And it begins to close its eyes and enjoyed to be scratch there.

I smiled and scratched some more. " Awe, he is kind of cute." I looked at Li and Terisa.

" Does he have a name?."

" Yes, " Terisa scratched on its head. " This one is called Yaxha, it means green water in Spanish."

" Why green water?."

Lin begin to go through the snake. " Because when he was born, his scale was dark green before it turned to blue."

Terisa looked at Li before facing me. " But also, when he is swimming in the water and the light is up. His skin looks green under the water."

" Wow," I stop scratching and Yaxha stared at me.

" Moress," it begins to say and looked at me with big eyes.

" Maybe another time," I said to him and turned to Terisa and Li who stared at me with raised eyebrow.

" I didn't know you could speak to snakes," said Terisa while Li nodded.

" It's a special talent I have."

Li narrow her eyes at me. " Something you got from Voldemort."

My eyes widen in surprise. " How did you know that?."

She shrugged. " I have my secrets." Was the only thing she said before flew through the floor and didn't come back.

Terisa just shook her head and begin to walk down the hall. " We better go now before we miss Delta and the others."

I nodded and turned to look at the snake. " If I come here again, I will scratch under your chin some more."

It lifted its head and nodded at me in understanding. Before pulling back its head in the water and swim away. I stared after it till I couldn't see it anymore, and ran after Terisa.

" I like that snake."

Terisa smiled at me. " Am glad you like him, you should meet the others too. They really like to cuddle."

" Others?. You mean you have more of them?."

She nodded. " Yes, we have 10 in here and 230 at school."

" 230!." I cover my mouth when I realize how loud I said it. " That's not normal."

She giggled. " Our school is not normal, but did you know there are three species of basilisk?."

" No, I only though basilisk was just a snake who could kill people with its stare."

"Well, that one is the first basilisk. But the other two is born the same only that they are different. We have the Seeaisk, they like to be in the water and eat fish. And they like to play with people. The third is the Redaiaske, they also call the sand basilisk. They live in the hottest place on earth and get energy from the sun. They only need to eat every 4 or 6 years, depend on what they eat."

The hall begins to split into two ways and, terisa just walked into the right hall without stopping.

I looked at the water while listening to her." What do they eat?."

" They can eat everything, and when I mean everything I mean everything."

I turned my attention to her. " Even people?."

She nodded. " Yes, we have a few Redaiaske here. and they don't eat people, but they are very private. They don't like new people, so every new student needs to learn how to connect with the sand snake."

" Really?. Isn't it dangerous to teach new students how to take care of giant snakes?."

She shrugged. " Sometimes, but in Raxora everybody learns how to take care of creature. Like dragons, giant snakes, dangerous birds or creature you shouldn't be close to."

" Buts its forbidden to have a dragon."

She glanced at me. " Raxora, don't follow the rules of the ministry." She thought for a second. " Want to see the dragons we have here?."

I shook my head. " Maybe another time."

" Harry!." I jumped up in surprise and saw Delta, Ron, and Hermione down the hall.

Hermione ran over to me. " We looked everywhere for you."

"Nah, not everywhere. We were only in the garden, one of the classrooms and the clockroom." Said Delta like it was the normal thing in the world.

Ron stared at Delta like he was crazy, before looking back at me. " The clock room was amazing, there were giant gears flying around and you could use the gears as stairs."

"OUCH!." We all turned our attention to Terisa who hit Delta hard on the head and looked mad. "What did I do?." Asked Delta while rubbing his head.

" You forgot to tell them about the doors if Harry didn't find me who know where you would be."

Delta looked down the floor like a child who was scolded by it mother. " Sorry."

Terisa sighs and opened her mouth to say something again, but somebody stopped her.

" Don't bother, Tera. Your brother is an idiot."

We all turned around and saw a guy standing there with crossed arms. Delta stared at him with hate in his eyes and growled.

" What do you want Xew?." Delta sounded like an another person when he talked to this Xew guy. He sounded like a very dark guy nobody want to go near.

Xew walked over to us and I could see how he looks like. He was the same height as Delta, with Short white hair and Ice blue eyes. He reminded me of a vampire in a fantasy movie with a very dark aura around him. When came clothes I could see deep red scars all over his neck, and I could guess there were more deep red scars under his clothes.

Xew stop walking and glanced at me without turning his head at me, His stare made me feel like the ground was swallowing me, a feeling I never had before.

After a few minute, he turned his attention to Delta, and the atmosphere between them felt like a very dangerous thunderstorm.

Me, Ron and Hermione took a few step back, but Terisa just stood calmly beside them. And didn't seem to care about the dark atmosphere between them.

" Have you lose your hearing, I asked 'what do you want?'." Deltas voice sounded harder at the last sentence.

Xew smirked. " Nothing, just walking around."

" Are you trying to make me mad?."

Xew laugh. " Don't need to try." He turned to look at Terisa, and a kind smile was on his lips. " Seeing you later?."

Terisa smiled back at him. " Maybe."

A loud growl came from Delta. " Stop it right now," he pulled Terisa back away from Xew. " You stay away from him." He turned to Xew. " And you stay away from my sister."

Xew leaned his face closer to Delta. " Why would I do that?."

Before me, Ron and Hermione knew what happened. Delta jump at him and they begin to fight. It was like watching a normal fight with mugglers fighting with their fist, but this two was so much faster.

Terisa walked over to us and looked tired. " This happened every time they get near each other." She ducked before they both flew over her.

" Why do they hate each other?." Asked Hermione and try to see where Delta and Xew where so she could be ready to duck.

" They just don't like each other," said terisa stood up when Delta and Xew flew into the water. " At least they got a bath."

Ron shook his head. " Am glad am not in that water."

" You talk too soon."

We all three looked at Terisa when she said that and wonder what she meant, but we soon got the answer.

While Delta and Xew were in teh water they took out their wands and attacked each other, and when their spell meets each other.

" BOOOM!."

And we all were in the water.

 **Young headmaster pov**

After we got Goldy from Hagrid, me and Jack walked back to the dragon. I could feel Goldy was a little heavier than earlier, but he looked really happy when he was with Hagrid.

" What do you think Delta is doing with Harry Potter and his friends?." Asked Jack while walking up to the door to the dragon.

" Showing them around, I don't think they had time to wait for us."

Jack nodded and put his hand on the handle. " Am glad I finally can go to my bed and relax for today."

I glanced up at the dragons head and saw something was wrong. " Jack Wait!."

Too late, the door broke open and a big wave of water came out from the door and from the dragon's mouth. I held Goldy hard in my arms and waited for the water to go away, while I was floating in it. After a while I was on the wet grass and stared around to see many of my students, teacher and others things laying on the grass, wet from head to toes. Just a few step from me was Harry and his friends staring around shocked and wonder what just happened.

" Bloody hell, that was new. " Said Ron and stood up.

Terisa walked over to them while trying to get out all the water from her hair. " I told you." She saw me and gave me a nervous smile. " Hi, headmaster. "

I stood up and narrow my eyes at her. " Again?."

She looked down. " Yes."

I took a deep breath and looked at the mess around me. " What am I going to do with them?."

" You leave them to me."

I turned around to see Jack holding Delta and Xew by their neck with his hands, and he looked super mad. " This two are dead."

 **A while later**

After the water incident, I somehow got Jack to calm down a little. And made him look after the library and the magical creatures, to be sure they were safe from the water. While I took Delta, Terisa, Xew, Harry and his friends to go to my office, after changing to other clothes. Harry and Ron borrow some clothes from Delta that was a little too big for them. And Hermione borrows some clothes from terisa, which fitted her perfectly. After the clothes changes, they all came to my office and I was not in a good mood. Delta looked down while Xew just crossed his arms and looked away.

" I told you two many times before, don't fight near the water Or don't fight at all. But what happened?." I looked at them and waited for them to answer, but nobody said anything.

" You two will clean this up, without magic."

" What!." said Delta and Xew at the same time and glanced at each other with anger.

After a minute of glaring, Delta turned to face me. " Headmaster, it will take months to clean all this without magic. And we both have our important test to read to."

" Well, you two should have to think about it before almost destroying the inside of this dragon. Lucky for you the water didn't come to the library, the magical creature or anybody's bedroom." I held my hand out to them. " Give me your wands."

They didn't move.

" NOW!."

Everybody in the room jumped back and stared at me with surprise. It was not often I raised the voice, but this time I was really mad what they did to this place. after a while, they finally gave me the wands and took a few steps back.

" Thank you, you two can go now. Terisa and all you other can stay."

Both Delta and Xew begin to walk to the door, but not without glaring at each other and hit each other with their shoulder.

 **Harry Potter pov**

After Delta and Xew walked out, Terisa closed the door after them and faced the headmaster.

" Am I in trouble two?."

the headmaster closed her eyes for a second before shaking her head.

" No, you are not in trouble." She stood up and face me and my friends. " Am really sorry for what happened."

" It's okay, this place is still really amazing. too bad that we can't see more." I smiled at her when I said that. I didn't want to see her that worried, I wanted to see her smile like I saw her during the day.

She thought for a second. " Do you three want to sleep in the spare beds?. I can't allow you go back and get in trouble for being out so late, and you will also get the chance to see more of this place."

Both Ron and Hermione begin to jump up and down. " Can we?. Can we?."

The headmaster laughed and turned to Terisa. " You and Delta will look after them until tomorrow."

terisa nodded with a big smile on her lips. " Yes, headmaster. " she turned to me and friends. " Let me show you our dormitories."

we three follow her, leaving the headmaster alone in her office. While walking I couldn't help to look over my shoulder and thinking about the headmaster. Should I take the chance to talk to her, when nobody is near?. This maybe was the only chance.

After walking down the corridor, I stop in my track. " I think I forgot my wand in the headmaster's office."

The other stop walking and looked at me, It was a lie about I forgot my wand. I had it in my pants. But I knew they couldn't see it under the clothes.

" Okay, just go back the same way you came. The headmaster's door doesn't move so often as the others. We will wait here for you." Said Terisa and smiled at me. But something told me that she knew I was lying.

I nodded. " Thanks, I be soon back. " I ran down the corridor and saw the big black door with the white crystal, I walked through a few minutes ago. I took a deep breath before opened the door and walked in.

" Sorry, I had to get my w..." Nobody was in the office, did she walk out after we walked out?. I walked in and looked around, her office was so much different than Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's offices were filled with things like paintings, books, and others stuff. But this office was different, her shelf that was on the every corner of her room was empty. Maybe she didn't care to move in anything here, but the roof was filled with floating candles and pieces of glass. Besides that, her office felt very empty.

" Are you looking for something?."

I turned my attentions where the voice came from and saw the headmaster leaning against an open glass door out to a balcony. How did I miss that?.

" Um.." I looked around and didn't know what to say. " I..I ...I forgot my wand here."

She came me the look that she didn't believe me and walked out on the balcony.

" You are not good at lying." She put her hands on the Stone railing and stared up at the stars.

" is it that obvious?."

She glanced at me. " You know that I become the headmaster when I was for years old, Right?."

" Yes." I walked over to her.

" When I become the headmaster, the first thing I had to learn was to read people. My brother told me that all people are not kind, they will trick me to get power."

She looked down sadly. " Sadly he was right." She looked up at me. " But I know you lied because you wanted to talk."

I could feel my cheek become warmer while nodding. " Yes."

She pushed herself up on the railing and sat on it. " What do you want to talk about?."

" You."

She leaned her head to the left, but didn't look surprised by my answer."

" I want to know something about you, you are like a person made of secrets."

She giggled and leaned her face close to mine, and I knew my face was red like a tomato. " We all have secrets."

" Um...u...Y..Yeah..But..But somebody...as..as beautiful as you.." Oh crap, why did I say that? " I mean... your ..hair is..really beautiful." I need to stop talking, I thought to myself and took a few step back and pretended to look at the stars.

" Thank you."

I looked at her. " What?."

" What you said about my hair," she smiled while brushed her fingers through her fire red hair.

I felt relaxed when she said that and opened my mouth without thinking. " Well, your hair reminds me of a beautiful fire, I never seen anybody with that beautiful red color."

I wanted to hit myself hard and keep my mouth shut, but just looking at her sitting there with the night sky as a background. it made me want to talk out everything I had in my head.

" I..maybe..should go." I backed away. " maybe we can talk tomorrow."

She watched me. " Yeah, maybe."

I glanced at her one last time before running out from the office, and the same words were playing in my head. Why did I say that?


	16. Chapter 14

**Jack pov**

I watched Harry Potter ran out from the office, before walking in and crossed my arms at my sister. She was out on the balcony and stared up at the stars, and I could see she was in deep thoughts.

" What was that about?."

She glanced at me when I asked the question, and she didn't have that same confidence I use to see her.

" haven't you learn that its rude to listening to others conversation." She turned her back to me.

" It's not rude if a big brother to listening to his sister conversation."

She giggled and sigh. " You have silly 'big brother' rules."

A small smile grows on my lips while I walked over to her. " That makes me the best big brother in the world."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. " Yes, you are." She looked up at the stars again, and the smile was gone. " Do you think our parents are looking down on us?."

I glanced up at the stars and back to my sister, she didn't know our parents as good as I and it bothers me. While I had many happy and fun memories with our parents, she didn't have any, the only memory she had of them was the day they died. a memory that has been hunting her, her whole life. She can't let it go.

" Of course they are." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave her a small hug, but she still looked down. " They don't blame you."

" But I blame myself, Jack, every day I blame myself." She turned her face to look at me. " Remember when I told you why we had to be in this competition?."

" Yes," I answer her and waited for to talk.

" Turns out we have a bigger role to play, Harry Potter need our help more than ever." She closed her eyes hard and opened them again. " Be on your guard next week, when the goblet of fire selects its fighter it will not be pretty."

" Can you give me a hint what will happen?."

" No."

 **One week later**

It was finally time for the goblin on fire to choose its fighter, and everybody was there. All the teacher and students from all the four school were in the big hall and waited for the chosen to begin. I stood beside my sister and watched Delta and his sisters talking to Harry and his friends. During this week, my sister, Delta, and his sisters become really good friends with the golden trio. It almost looked like they known each other for years instead of one week. Am happy that my sister got some friends and all that, but I just wish she could put the headmaster duty before friends. This whole week, she has been sneaking away from her duty and changed her appearance to look like a normal student. And while I try to find her and bring her back to work, Hannah and Henry have been pranking me and the Hogwarts teacher with the Weasley twin. Those four prank monster are the worst. Every hour is a new prank and after every prank, i have to changes clothes that don't last long. One of the Hogwarts teachers, professor Snape have the same problem. But when Snape tries to give punishment for the Weasley twin, Hanna and Henry give them alibi and say the Weasley have been with them all the time. They use the teacher card to help the weaslys, and get away with all the pranks. I just wish I could strangle them to death, but I know all too well I couldn't do that.

My sister glanced up at me. " I hope you not planning to murder Hannah and Henry."

" A man can dream dear sister."

" A man needs to stop dreaming about murder people."

I looked down at her. " Don't you want to murder Hannah and Henry?."

She smirked at me and shook her head. " Why would I want to murder them?. They make every day so much fun."

" When you mean fun, you mean pranking me."

" Yep."

I rolled my eyes and looked around to see people waiting for Dumbledore to begin.

" You are a mean sister."

" But you love me."

" Sadly yes."

" Ouch, that hurts."

I put a hand on her shoulder without looking at her. " You live."

" Quiet!."

Everybody stop talking after Dumbledore loud voice echo through the room, and the only sound you could hear was the blue fire from the goblet.

" Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection." Dumbledore walked closer to the goblet, while its fired turned from blue to red. And small paper flew out and Dumbledore caught it. Everybody's eyes were on him.

" The Durmstrang champion is..."

I glanced at Igor Karkaroff and saw him smirk at Victor Krum.

" Victor Krum!." Everybody cheered while Victor walked up to Dumbledore to take the paper and walk into a room behind Dumbledore.

I whisper down to my sister. " Igor knew Victor Krum was going to be Durmstrang champion."

" Yeah, " she thought for a second while Dumbledore screamed out the Beauxbatons champion.

" Fleur Delacour!. " All the Beauxbatons cheered, while a blond girl walked up to Dumbledore to take the paper with her name and walking into the room behind him.

The goblet fire turned to red again and another paper flew out.

" The Raxora champion..." Dumbledore caught the paper and looked very surprised when he read it. He glanced at my sister before screaming out who our champion was

" Delta Potter!

Everybody besides the students of raxora cheered and clapped their hands before I heard voices saying ' wait what did he say'. I directly looked at Harry Potter and his friends, and I could see their surprise and turned to stare at Delta. Terisa and Rose looked at each other with mix of confusion and scared. And I could understand them, I know Delta didn't want to compete and if he did he wouldn't write his last name. Slowly Delta walked over to Dumbledore while ignoring all the stares. Everybody was still staring after him when he walking into the room where the other two champions were. When he closed the door, everybody turned their stares to my sister who didn't seem to care. The minister didn't look happy at all, and I know he will try to talk to my sister after this.

" Alright," Dumbledore clapped his hands and looked at the goblet again. " Our last champion." The fire was red again and the last name flew out. " And the Hogwarts Champion is... Cedric Diggory!."

All the Hogwarts students cheered, even Harry who still looked confused.

" Excellent! We now have our four champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!."

Everybody cheered, but the goblets fire turned red again and another name flew out. Dumbledore caught it and read it, and I never thought this was going to happen.

" Harry Potter. Harry potter!."

I stared down at my sister. " We are going to have a bad week."

" I wish I could say no on that." Said my sister with a sigh.

 **A while later**

After the goblet of fire chose its champion, the headmasters and the minister walked into the room the champions and Harry was and looked really mad.

Dumbledore asked Harry what he did, and Harry tried to tell him he didn't do anything. I could only stand behind and listen, while Harry was yelled and accused of breaking the rules. But after a few hours, Dumbldore and the other decided that Harry will be in the competition, even how many times Harry said he didn't want to. Right after that, my sister was next on the line.

The minister walked up to her. " Explain!."

She stared up at him. " You have to be more specific."

I sigh and looked at the door to see Harry sneak out, and he didn't look okay. I glanced at the other to see the minister asking questions about Delta and blaming my sister of different things. I decided to walk after Harry and talk to him. But directly when I walked out from the room and closed the door I heard Harry yelling at somebody.

" You lied to me!."

I quickly ran down the corridor, and later saw Harry talking to Terisa and Rose. But I could see it was not a happy conversation. Harry looked really mad, while Terisa and Rose looked really hurt.

" Harry, please. let us explain." Rose took one step closer to Harry

" No," said Harry with a very hard voice. " You, Delta and the headmaster. I should have known that I couldn't trust you." He turned his back at them and walked away.

Terisa covers her face with her hands and looked really sad. " This is bad."

Rose didn't say anything, instead, she looked up and saw me standing there. We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before Rose turned her back at me and hugged her sister. I quickly walked past them and didn't take a long time for me to find Harry, who was near the Gryffindor dorm opening.

" Harry Potter."

He turned around when he heard his name, and when he saw it was me, he looked away. " What do you want?."

" Talk."

" I don't want to talk."

" Well too bad. " I took a hard grip on the back of his neck and forced him to walk down the stairs.

" Hey...Ouch.. Let go!."

" No."

" It hurts!."

He complained all the way to the forbidden forest, and after walking a little bit in the forest I let go of my grip on him and let him fall down to the ground.

Harry quickly stood up and rubbed his neck. " Was that really necessary?."

" Just be glad I didn't strangle you. I just want you to listen to me, Delta, Terisa, Rose and my sister they are your friends."

" Really?. Then tell me why didn't they tell me that they were my family, brother, and sisters?."

I raised an eyebrow. " Harry they are your cousins."

" They are?."

I nodded. " Yes, just because they have the same last name as you doesn't mean you are brother and sister. " I sat down on a big tree root. " And besides Delta told you that we don't tell our last names, the minister has tried for years to get information about our school. And if he knew all the students last name, we would be in a lot of trouble."

" Yes, he did say that."

I sighed. " Look, Harry, you and Delta are in the same boat."

He stared at me. " We are?. He is the right ages for this competition."

" But he is not well for this, and besides he would never write his last name if he wanted to compete."

harry thought for a second. " He didn't say the first day he was here that he didn't want to compete." He looked at me. " When you said he is not well, do you mean that he is sick?."

I scratched the back of my head. " Sort of."

" But I never saw him feeling sick or anything."

" It's very complicated."

He stared at me for a few minutes before sitting down on a big tree root in front of me.

" Why are you telling me this?."

" I don't want you to hate Delta and his sisters, even if Delta get on my nerve he is a great guy. For him, you are his brother, a brother he never had." I glanced over my shoulder to be sure nobody was listening, before looking back at Harry. " And please don't hate my sister either, she keeps many secrets, secrets she doesn't even tell me. But she really likes you and your friends."

Harry looked away and I could see he was in deep thoughts. After a while, he looked back at me with a very serious face.

" Can you answer some questions for me?."

I shook my head and held up one finger. " I will only answer one question, depend on what sort of question it is."

He looked really disappointed. " Alright, will you tell me why nobody says your sister's real name?."

I hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath. " Alright, but it's not an easy story for me to tell."


	17. Chapter 16

**Jack pov**

Harry was quiet for a few minute before he ran back to the school, I didn't yell after him or even try to stop him. I just watched him and when he was out of view, I glanced over my shoulder to see Roosa standing in the darkness.

"Did you get her?."

She smirked at me and glanced at the tree beside her. I walked up to the tree to see an unconscious Rita Skeeter on the ground.

"Turns out she´s an animagus, she gets her information by turning into a beetle." Said Roosa and crossed her arms.

I bent down and took Rita's paper and looked through them. All her paper was filled with her writing of information of my sister, the students, and Harry.

"Looks like she was ready to publish her next articles of lies."

Roosa glanced at the castle, and crossed her arms." Was it wise to tell him?."

"I don't know," I ripped out the written paper in Rita write block, and put them in my pocket. " I must go back."

She nodded. " I know," She looked around before whisper to me. " Henry and Hannah took some paper from the ministry, they are at the headmaster table."

"Okay, I tell her."

I begin to walk away, but I could still feel Roosa eyes on me.

 **Headmaster pov**

Me and delta walked out from the trophy room, while the minister was yelling after me.

"Am not done with you!."

I glanced over my shoulder and smirked at him. " But am done with you." I saw his face got redder before I closed the door. I quickly grabbed Deltas arm and pulled him down the empty corridor, after a while, we saw Terisa and Rose sitting on a bench and they didn't look alright.

"Terisa!. Rose!." They looked up when they heard me calling for them, while I walked up to them. " Are you two okay?."

Terisa rubbed her red eyes. " Not really, we tried to talk to Harry. But he didn't want to listen to us."

Delta wrapped his arms around her. " He's just mad over the situation, give him some time."

Rose looked at him before turning to me. "Jack ran after him."

"I know." I glanced over my shoulder. " How much did he tell you, Harry?."

Delta and his sister stared up in surprise and saw Harry walking down to us.

"You knew he was going to tell me why nobody called you by your real name?."

I nodded and turned to him. "Yeah, my only tell a few people outside the raxora school. " I looked down. " But you can say I was the reason my parents died."

" But are you sure they died because they said your name?."

I narrow my eyes at him. " The curse is not easy to figure out how it works. It took a few years for my dad to figure out how his curse worked. But I cant test my curse to figure out mine. Nobody wants to die like that, and I don't want people to die."

" So what happened if I call you by another name?."

"Don't, Harry." Delta stood in front of me and stared at Harry. " That curse is not to play with. Many thinks that if you call her by another name, it will become her name. And you will die by it."

"But won't calling her headmaster become her name?."

Delta shook his head. " Headmaster is a title, not a name."

Terisa and rose begin to tell Harry to drop the idea of calling me something else, but he just stared at me while they talked to him and then he opened his mouth.

"Ember."

Everybody was quiet and stared at him like he just growe a second head.

Delta glanced at me and then back to Harry. " What.."

"Ember," Harry walked to me." How about a call you, Ember?. I didn't die by saying it."

 **Harry pov**

What in the world am I doing?. They told me that there is a chance that I die if I call her by another name, but I didn't listen. I just ignored it, like I wasn't scared of dying. And the first name that came out from my mouth was 'Ember', lord I wish I didn't say that. But only looking at her, made me think of an angel with fire hair. She stared at me with wide eyes, and I just made me say Ember again.

She looked away and was in deep thought, but then she smiled at me.

"I like it, but.." She hit my head gently. "Don't do anything stupid like that again."

I nodded. " I will try, Ember."

"Am not use to being called something else than ' Headmaster'."

Delta shook his head and made me turn my attention to him.

"So we are cousins?."

"Yes, we are."

He smiled at his sisters and turned back to me. " You need to meet our father at the Potter manor someday, and grandma Fiona."

Grandma?

"I have a grandma?."

Delta and his sister nodded. " Yes, and a grandfather too. After your parents died, headmaster Dumbledore and E..Embers father told my father and our grandparents to hide at the Potter Manor. Nobody knows where it is, besides the Potter family and close friends."

"Why haven't I heard about it?."

Rose scratched her head. " You have to ask Dumbledore about it."

I looked down the corridor and shook my head. " He won't have time to talk to me now, everybody thinks I put my name in the goblet. I won't be surprised that everybody hates me tomorrow, and Rita writes an article about it."

Delta nodded. " Yeah, and me and my sister will have problems tomorrow too." He looked at Rose and Terisa.

" Be ready to hide tomorrow."

Ember shook her head. " I think we five will have a long day tomorrow. " She turned to me. " If you want to avoid trouble, you can stay at our place. If you want."

I gave her a small smile. " Thanks."

We all walked to the dragon, and Delta and his sister told jokes that made me laugh and forget how bad tomorrow was going to be. But Ember had to leave because she had paperwork she needs to go through.

 **Ember pov**

Directly when I opened my door to my office, I saw all the raxora teachers there with very serious faces. My brother stared at me and held out a small paper in his hand. " Roosa took care of Rita." I took the small paper from his hand and read it while sitting behind my desk.

"How did she get this information?."

"Turns out she is an animagus, she turns into a beetle and listens to everybody's conversation." Jack looked at the teachers who glanced at each other.

"Henry and Hannah also got some information they found at the ministry."

He pointed at the pile of paper on my desk, and one of teacher walked over to me with a serious look.

" It has started, hasn't it."

I nodded. " Yes, it has started."


	18. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter pov**

I knew the first week after the chaos sending was going to be hell, but I never imagined it was going to be this bad. Every day I heard people calling me names and daily prophet everywhere with my face on the front pages. The worst part was that nobody in Gryffindor, not even Hermione and Ron wanted to be near me. It was like after the cosseting they decided that I was a traitor, and didn't want to hear my side of this big mess. The only good thing was that the Raxora students, teachers and Neville was the only people who didn't treat me like an outsider or a traitor. Everyday Roosa and a few other students of Raxora would accompany me during breakfast, lunch and all the breaks between the lessons. I sometimes saw Delta, Terisa, and Rose running through the corridors with witches and wizards from the ministry and the daily prophet after them. They sometimes had time to say hi, but that would only last a second before they had to run again and hide. And Ember, I haven't seen her since that night. And the only explanation I got from Roosa was that Ember had to much work, and didn't have time for anything else. I just hope I can talk to her before the first task which was just two days away.

I was now sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table in the great hall with an empty plate in front of me. At the other end of the Gryffindor table sat all the other talking to each other while eating their breakfast, acting like I didn't exist at all. Not even Hermione or Ron did even glance at me.

" Good morning, Harry." said a happy Roosa with a few Raxora students behind her, before she sat down beside me.

I gave her a small smile. " Goodmorning Roosa."

Her smile died down, and she glanced at the other Gryffindors at the other side of the table. " Are they still not talking to you?."

I sigh. " Yeah, they don't even want to be near me."

" Oh, look here." Said a familiar voice behind me, and I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. " Saint Potter crying like a baby because his friends left him."

" Go away, Malfoy."

I could hear Malfoy and a few another laughing behind me, and I was so tempted to use my wand to send a spell at him to shout him up. But Roosa put a hand on my shoulder and shook her head like she knew what I was thinking.

" Why are you even with Saint Potter?. Don't you know he is friends with mugglers?."

Roosa glanced at him. "I don't remember asking you who I should be friends with. " She turned her back to him and filled her plate with food.

But Malfoy didn't give up, he sat down the empty seat beside her and glared at her.

" Maybe you didn't know, but my dad works for the ministry."

" And?." Said Roosa with a bored tone while putting butter on her bread without even glancing at Malfoy. " Why would that interest me?."

Malfoy's face becomes red in anger, but he forced himself a smile on his face. " Am from one of the biggest pureblood family in the world, which should interest your headmaster?."

" Nope." She took a big bite of her bread and turned to me. " I almost forgot, Harry, do you want to join one of our lessons today?."

" Um, sure. I have only Charm today, but I maybe should go to the library and figure out what the first task is about."

" You will never figure it out Potter," Said Malfoy and stood up. " I know you will fail all the tasks. " He begins to laugh and walked away with the other Slytherin after him.

Roosa classmate stared after him, and one guy shook his head and looked really annoyed.

" That guy is getting on my nerve."

Roosa nodded. " Yeah, his father is no walk in the park either." She turned to me. " When does your charm lesson end?."

I glanced at the clock. " My lesson will start in 15 minutes, and the lesson is two hours long."

" That's perfect, we are going to have a duel and fight lesson all day in one of our training hall in the stone dragon."

"Really?. I like dueling lesson." I said happily.

Roosa smiled. " That's great, and Delta will be there too so maybe you can take the chance to talk to him."

" Harry!."

I jumped in surprise and stared at Nevill who stood right behind me, he was breathing heavily like he has been running a marathon.

"Nevill was the matter?."

He took a deep breath while glancing at the other Gryffindors at the other side of the table before looking back at me. " Professor Mad-eye want you to got to his office."

"Now?. " I ask in surprise and Nevill nodded. " But I have charm soon."

" Mad-eye already sent a letter to Professor Flitwick, and you can borrow my notes later if you want."

"Thanks, Nevill, "I turned to Roosa." I don't know what Mad-eye want, but I walk directly to your place after I have talked to him.'

" Okay, I will make sure that somebody will stand outside and help you in." Said, Roosa, while filling her glass with orange juice.

I gave her a nod before walking out from the great hall and all the way too Mad-eyes office. And the closer I got to Mad-eyes office I got more and more nervous. Something about professor Mad-eye gave me a bad feeling, and I don't know if it was because the weird eye he had.

I stop in front the door into mad eyes office, but before I could even knock. The door opened and Mad eyes sat behind his desk with his wand pointing at me.

"Good you are here." He put down his wand on the desk while his eyes were still locked on me. " Come in."

I gulped loudly and slowly walked in and sat down in one of the empty chairs in front of him.

"Well, have you figure out what the next task is?." His big eye begins to move around like it was searching for something.

I gulped loudly and looked down at the floor. " No, sir."

"Hmmm, you don't have much time left. The first task is in two days, and if you don't figure out what the first task is, you will be in big trouble."

" I know, sir. But I don't have any clue what the first task is about."

Mad-eye shook his head and looked really disappointed. " What does the description say?."

I sigh and pulled out the small piece of paper where I wrote down the description for the first task. " The first task is designed to test your daring; Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard."

Mad-eye listens while drinking from his hipflask and shook his head.

" You already know that you will face something very dangerous, but the question is what." He put back his hipflask in his pocket. " As far as I know the other doesn't know either." He narrows his normal eye at me. " Have Delta figure it out?."

" I don't know, sir. I haven't talked to him so much, and he has been busy. But one of his classmates asked me to join one of their lessons, and she said he will be there."

" That's good, take the chance to talk to him. And gain their trust."

" Trust?. Sir, are you telling me to use my cousin?."

He smirked at me. " You are in one of the biggest and dangerous games in the whole wizard world, . Every wizard for themselves, and you have the big ticket to win if you use your friendship with the students from Raxora." He leaned over his desk.

" Or even better, use your friendship with their headmaster. The famous girl who becomes the headmaster in early ages, she can be your golden ticket."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Using my friendship with the people from Raxora, to win. And use Delta and Ember!. Is he mad?.

" Sir, I can't do that. I can't use them to win. I didn't want to be in this competition in the first place."

His smirk was gone and he looked at me seriously. " Than let me ask you a question. Are you sure that they are not using you?."


End file.
